destinées confondues
by angelinadelacour
Summary: Le jour de la rentré scolaire, les malfoys enlèvent Hermione,dans kel but? Les révélations du lord sombre vont changer sa vie et celle du camp du bien
1. surprise

Salut à tous !!! Je me suis enfin décidé à m'inscrire sur ce site !Ceci est ma first fic Alors ayé pitié de moi. Mon histoire parle de mon couple préféré j'ai nommé Drago/hermi C'est un love/hate. Bon lecture !!!  
  
Disclamer : les perso de cette fic ne m'appartienne pas ( sauf en rêve peut être.) je ne fais pas d'argent avec.bla bla bla.  
  
  
  
Destinées confondues  
  
  
  
Chapitre 1 : une bonne nouvelle !!  
  
Un coup de bec contre la fenêtre la fit sursauté alors qu'elle finissait son devoir de métamorphose. Hermione se leva et laissa enter un hibou brun qui déposa une lettre sur son bureau. Elle la prit et reconnut immédiatement le sceau de Poudlard. Elle décacheta l'enveloppe et en sorti un morceau de parchemin jauni :  
  
Cher mademoiselle Granger  
  
Après délibération, le Conseil des professeurs a estimé que vous possédiez toutes les compétences requises, et vous a nommé Péfète-en-Chef du Collège Poudlard.  
  
Avec toutes mes félicitations  
  
Professeur McGonagal.  
  
  
  
Elle parcourut la lettre plusieurs fois, les mains tremblantes d'émotion, et poussa un cri de joie qui retentit dans toute la maison.  
  
Cela faisait deux ans qu'Hermione avait était nommé Préfète des Griffondors et allait rentré en septième et dernière année à la rentrée. Depuis le début de l'été, la jeune fille avait pris conscience du changement de son corps vers le stade adulte et se préoccupé un peu plus de son look. Elle avait entraînait sa mère faire du shopping dans les grands magasins de Londres. Elle avait désépaissi ses cheveux auparavant touffus, grâce à un sortilège qu'elle avait trouvé dans Sorcière-Hebdo, ils tombaient maintenant en fine boucles sur ses épaules. En clair, elle était devenue une jeune femme studieuse et resplendissante de beauté.  
  
La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement et une femme d'une quarantaine d'année apparut dans l'embrasure l'air inquiète. -Est-ce que tout va bien, 'Mione ?Demanda t-elle, je vous est entendu crié. -Je viens d'être promu Préfète-en-Chef !!!S'exclama t-elle. -C'est merveilleux, ma chérie, veux tu que je te dépose au chemin de traverse tout a l'heure ? -Quelle bonne idée !!! je vais écrire à mes amis pour leur donné rendez- vous.  
  
Elle prit une bouteille d'encre, une plume neuve et deux morceaux de parchemins qui traînaient sur son bureau. Cher Harry  
  
Comment sais passé ton voyage avec Sirius aux Antilles ?  
  
Sirius avait été innocenté au cour de l'année après qu'on est capturé Pettigrow. Le ministère lui avait fait d'amples excuses et lui avait donné 1000 galions par année passé en exil. Il s'était acheté une grande villa au bord de la mer, puis avait refait sa demande à Harry pour qu'il vienne vivre chez lui. Le jeune avait accepté avec enthousiasme et avait quitté les Dursleys sans regrets. Pour rattrapé le temps perdu, ils étaient partis entre homme au soleil. Vous devez vous raconté plein de chose. Je viens de recevoir un hibou de McGonagal mediant que je suis promus Préfète-en-Chef. Qu'en penses-tu ? Je voulais qu'on se retrouve à la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme cet après midi. Amicalement, Hermione  
  
Satisfaite, elle écrivit une deuxième lettre pour ron, son autre meilleur ami. Puis elle descendit dans sa volière privée, son père la lui avait aménagé après qu'elle eut été nommé Préfète. Elle attacha chaque message a un de ses hiboux : Merlin et Zeus.  
  
Elle reçu leur réponse affirmative une heure plus tard. A14h, elle se prépara, elle mit une robe légère bleu ciel qui mettait en valeur ses courbes parfaites. Elle se maquilla et coiffa ses boucles châtaignes. Ses amis auraient du mal à la reconnaître du premier coup d'?il, c'était parfait, elle leur ferait une bonne surprise.  
  
  
  
  
  
Alors quand pensé vous ? Mettez moi une chi't review Vous pouvez me poser des question ou me laisser vos impression ou commentaire qu'il soit favorable ou pas !!! il faut maider car je débute même si j'ai plein d'idée !!  
  
@+++ 


	2. au chemin de traverse

Salut tout le monde !!!J'ai aimé toutes les reviews que vous m'avez envoyé ; bien sur vous pouvez continué !!!lol ! Bon voila le chapitre 2 :  
  
Disclamer : je t'aime Dray, mais hélas les pas a moi ni les autre d'ailleurs.  
  
Bon lecture !!!  
  
Elle arriva au Chaudron Baveur en avance. Pendant qu'elle le traversait, le regard de plusieurs clients masculins la suivit, mais il n'y prit pas garde. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et il faisait très chaud dans la ruelle aux boutiques de magies. Elle s'assit sous une tonnelle de la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme. Les garçons n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Elle regarda les gens autour d'elle, vêtus de robe d'été .Cela faisait cinq minutes qu'elle attendait ses amis et elle commencé a s'ennuyer. -Alors, on est toute seule, poupée ? Demanda une voix derrière elle. -Je ne suis pas une pou., dit-elle en se retournant, mais elle ne pus continué, trop saisi par le canon qui se tenait devant elle. Le jeune devait avoir son age, il était grand et l'on devinait un torse musclé sous son t-shirt noir moulant. Il portait un pantalon en cuir de la même couleur que son haut. Ses cheveux dorés comme les blés retombait sur son visage d'une façon sexy, sans pour autant cacher les yeux bleu océan qui la sondait. Ses lèvres s'étiraient dans un petit sourire satisfait qui le rendait craquant. (J'en vois qui bave sur leur écran la !!! lol ! je suis sadique ! ha ha ha !) Elle le regarda incrédule : -Ma. Malefoy. - On se connaît ma jolie !?! Demanda t-il son sourire s'effaçant quelque peu. Cet idiot ne l'avait pas reconnu. -Alors la tu m'étonnera toujours Malefoy, je ne pensez pas que tu serai près à draguer des filles de moldus pour te débarrasser de pansy. Quoique. - Granger, dit-il en la reconnaissant ENFIN, tu as tout de même décidait de te faire une cure de chirurgie magique a ce que je vois. Puis il se retourna et parti en riant. -Tu me le paiera Malefoy, murmura t-elle. Ce qu'elle ne pouvait supporté c'était le faîte qu'il soit devenu si séduisant. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que Dray se posé les même questions quelle.  
  
Alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées, elle aperçut deux silhouettes familières. Elle en oublia instantanément Malefoy et son corps de rêve, elle se leva et les interpella en agitant les bras pour qu'ils la remarquent. Les garçons se dirigèrent enfin vers elle. - Ouah ! Mione, c'est fout se que tu as changé en un mois, s'exclama Harry en la dévisageant. -J'ai failli ne pas te reconnaître, au début j'ai même crus que c'était encore une de ces furies qui cours après Harry, dit Ron en riant. -Merci de la comparaison, Ronald, marmonna t-elle furieuse.  
  
Ils commandèrent d'énormes glaces qu'ils dégustèrent en faisant de la lèche vitrine. - Mon voyage au soleil avec Sirius été fabuleux. Nous étions à la plage ou au bord de la piscine toute la journée et le soir en discothèque jusqu'à 3h du mat. Je ne me suis jamais autant amusé de ma vie, expliqua Harry. - J'aurais bien aimée vous accompagnée, soupira Hermione, une lueur d'envi dans les yeux. - Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'entend !, Hermi a envi de s'éclater trois semaines au soleil, sans magie et de ses gros livres poussiéreux !!!S'exclama Ron, alors là j'en le souffle couper. Pour toute réponse il reçu une tape derrière la tête, qui eu pour mérite de plongé son nez droit dans son cornet de glace. Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, puis comme l'après midi touchait à sa fin, ils décidèrent d'acheter leur fourniture scolaire pour bien commencé leur dernière année à Poudlard.  
  
A suivre.  
  
Bon j'espère que vous avez aimée ce chapitre Le 3 chapitre est en cour d'écriture  
  
Vous pouvez me laissé un review pour me donné des idée de scène ou juste vos impressions  
  
@+++  
  
@ngelin@del@cour !!!! 


	3. prise au piège

Je remercie le peu de personne qui m'ont laissé une review, si vous n'etes pas satisfait de ma fic il faut le dire tout de suite !!! Bon j'ai quand même écrit la suite.  
  
Genre : action ; romance et quelque scène chaude si vous le désiré (review)  
  
Disclamer : les perso de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas (quoique je pense sérieusement les demandé dray pour noel)  
  
Il y a un peu plus d'action dans ce chapitre pour les amateurs.  
  
Bon lecture !!!  
  
Piégée :  
  
Hermione se réveilla de bonne humeur, pris un bon petit déjeuné, puis fit ses bagages. A 10h, son père l'emmena à la gare. Le professeur McGonagall lui avait envoyé un autre hibou lui indiquant de en avance les autres étudiants pour mettre au point ses nouvelles fonctions et faire connaissance avec son homologue masculin.  
  
« j'espère que ce ne sera pas un serpentard, je verrai bien de toute façon »pensa t-elle. Nous sommes arriver, mione chérie, lui dit son père en garant la voiture.  
  
Ah ! Merci papa, je vous reverrais pour Noël sans doute, lui répondit-elle en l'embrassant.  
  
Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle ne reverrait probablement jamais ses parents. Tout en poussant son chariot à bagages, elle repensa à toutes ses années passées à Poudlard.  
  
Elle soupira, nostalgique, puis traversa le passage qui l'emmenait sur la voix 9 trois quart. Le train n'était pas encore arriver, elle s'avança le long du quai à la recherche d'ame qui vive. Elle sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, le quai était sombre et il régnait un silence de mort. Elle délaissa son chariot et regarda de tout coté, elle se sentait épiée par quelqu'un cachait dans l'ombre.  
  
« Allez ressaisi toi Hermione, tu est une Griffindor, et il ne peut rien t'arriver ici »  
  
Soudain elle trébucha sur un corps mou.  
  
Professeur, s'écria t-elle prise de panique.  
  
Elle secoua son professeur comme un prunier, mais rien à faire. Son instinct repris le dessus elle pris le pouls de sa directrice de maison. Il était vraiment faible mais au moins elle vivait encore.  
  
Salut Granger ! Dit une voix qu'elle nu aucun mal à reconnaître.  
  
Malefoy, le Professeur McGonagall n'est pas bien, il faut absolument prévenir Dumbledore ou Pomfresh.  
  
Je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne solution Miss Granger. Elle tourna la tête vers la personne qui venait de parler et sursauta de stupeur. Lucius Malefoy se tenait devant t-elle accompagné d'une dizaine de mangemorts.  
  
Que lui avait vous fait, dit-elle en montrant le corps inerte de son professeur.  
  
Juste un petit sortilège de ma composition, répondit Drago, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.  
  
Toi, tu me le payeras, espèce de fouine, dit la jeune fille tremblante de rage.  
  
Si j'étais toi je me tairai espèce de Sang de Bourbe.  
  
Il avait croisé ses bras sur son torse et la regardé d'un air supérieur.  
  
Assez de bavardage Drago, le maître va s'impatienter. Finis-en avec elle et partons.  
  
Bien père.  
  
Il se retourna vers Hermione une lueur démoniaque dans les yeux. Avant qu'elle n'ai pus faire un mouvement tout devint noir.  
  
@ suivre  
  
Si vous voulez la suite et savoir se qui va arrive a hermione donné moi une review  
  
AVIS A LA POPLULASSE : je ne mettrait la suite uniquement si je reçoit 5 review de cinq personnes différentes  
  
Je sais que je suis sadique mais tout travail mérite salaire comme on dit.  
  
@ +++  
  
@ngelin@ del@cour 


	4. révélation

Me revoilà , je viens de finir l'écriture du chap.4  
  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je vois que ma menace a bien marché Ma boite débordé de E-mail ; sa ma fait rudement plaisir et ma donné envi de continué ma fic je suis pleine d'inspiration espérons que ça continuera.  
  
Lico Malefoy : Tu est la seule a m'avoir demandé des scène hot ; mais ne t'inquiète j'en mettre au moins une qui te sera dédié.  
  
Miamora malefoy : Je dois mettre du suspense pour tenir les lecteur en haleine et qu'il ne se lasse pas de ma fic.  
  
Je sais que vous vous demandé tous se qui va arrivé a Hermione ! Je crois que la suite de cette fic va vous surprendre un peu ! Car elle sera pleine d'imprévue.  
  
Bon je crois que je vais arrêté mon bla bla !!!  
  
Bonne lecture !!!  
  
Un bruit, un fortement pour être plus exacte. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux se demandant ou elle était puis tout lui revint en mémoire, le professeur McGonagall, l'attaque de mangemort et Malfoy, le reste était noir, le vide complet. Elle fronça les sourcils cherchant l'origine du bruit. C'était une elfe de maison qui faisait du feu dans l'immense cheminée de la pièce, une chambre.  
  
- Veuillez me pardonnez Miss si je vous est réveiller, lui dit-elle en se tripotant les mains mal à l'aise, Milia est nouvelle au service de Miss.  
  
- Tu est à mon service, demanda Hermione surprise.  
  
La petite elfe hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. La jeune fille observa la pièce ou elle se trouvée, elle était de grande taille est superbement décorée ; La couleur dominante était le vert. Elle regarda par l'une des fenêtres, on apercevait un parc somptueux qui s'étendait a perte de vue.  
  
- Ou suis-je, demanda t-elle brusquement.  
  
- Au Manoir Malefoy, Miss.  
  
« J'aurai du m'en doutait »pensa t-elle sombrement.  
  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici et comment allait son professeur de métamorphose.était-il trop tard. Elle espérait bien que non.  
  
- Miss il est l'heure de se préparer pour le dîner, dit la petite voix de sa servante.  
  
- Se préparé ? Mais pourquoi ?  
  
- Le grand maître est la ce soir, et ce sont les ordres de monsieur Malefoy, Miss. Si vous ne lui obéissez pas il sera très en colère.  
  
- Bon d'accord, mais je ne pas de tenue particulière et je ne pense pas qu'il apprécie les vêtements moldus de toute façon, répliqua t-elle.  
  
- Pas de problème de ce côté la, Monsieur malefoy a tout prévu, dit l'elfe en se dirigeant vers une immense armoire du 18eme siècle.  
  
Hermione écarquilla les yeux devant ce spectacle ; Il y avait des dizaine des parures et de robes en tout genre, de toutes les couleurs aussi belles les unes que les autres. Il y avait aussi une très belle collections de chaussure assortis au reste.  
  
Vingt minutes plus tard, Hermione ne se reconnaissait plus ; Elle avait choisi une robe longue rouge brodée de perle avec un pendentif en ivoire. Milia lui avait fait une coiffure compliquée ou quelques mèches bouclées pendaient le long de son visage. Elle avait complété le tout avec un maquillage discret mais élégant.  
  
Mais quelque chose trottait dans la tête d'Hermione. Pourquoi Malefoy l'enlevée t-il, la traité comme une princesse et l'invité a dîner en présence du seigneur des ténèbre. Cela devait caché quelque chose et compté savoir ce que c'était.  
  
Soudain la porte s'ouvrit révélant un jeune homme qui n'était autre que Drago Malefoy. Il la déshabilla du regard, pendant une minute qui paru l'éternité à Hermione.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy.  
  
- Je suis venu te cherché sur les ordre de mon père, répliqua t-il, le maître t'attend.  
  
- Et si je ne veux pas venir, dit-elle sur un ton de défis.  
  
Il s'approcha d'elle menaçant et lui dit au creux de l'oreille :  
  
- Je saurai bien t'y obliger.  
  
Il lui pris la main et la tira violemment dans le couloir.  
  
- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Cria t-elle.  
  
La détresse de sa voix fit arrêté Drago. Il se tourna vers elle une lueur indéfinissable dans les yeux.  
  
- Je ne suis au courant de rien, il nous a juste demandé de t'amener ici. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il veut faire d'une Sang-de-Bourbe comme toi.  
  
Il avait retrouvé son regard froid et hautain. Hermione retira sa main de la sienne. Il ne dit rien, juste un petit sourire narquois.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard ils se retrouvèrent un grand salon. Et c'est la qu'elle le vit, assit dans un fauteuil. Il était encore plus effrayant que la description que Harry lui en avait faite.  
  
Je suis heureux de vous revoir, ma fille.  
  
@ suivre..  
  
Je sens que certain vont me trucidé (virtuellement bien sur, vive Internet !!!Lol !)  
  
Et bien si vous voulez la suite vous savez se qui vous reste à faire  
  
Cet fois je veux une bonne dizaine de review.  
  
@NGELIN@DEL@COUR 


	5. plan et découverte

Bonjour (ou bonsoir) @ tous !!! I am verry very very sorry pour mon retard ! Je suis impardonnable mais je pennée un peu avec ce chapitre ; il faut absolument que vous me donniez des idées !( review) vos message mon tous fait plaisir.  
  
Attention.sorcière, sorcier, simple moldu ou autre créature je l'honneur de vous annoncé.... que j'ai écris la suite !!!  
  
Chapitre 5 : Plan et découverte.  
  
- Je suis heureux de vous revoir, ma fille.  
  
Elle se réveilla en sursaut. Pourquoi ce rêve la hantait-il encore. Un rêve ? non, un cauchemar qui hélas pour elle était devenu réalité.  
  
Elle le faisait depuis sa cinquième année, peu après la résurrection du ténébreux mage. Elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment compris et d'ailleurs elle n'en avait jamais parlé à personne, même pas à Ron ni Harry. Que diraient-ils si ils savaient ?  
  
La jeune fille soupira, jamais elle n'avait était dans une situation aussi critique. Elle se leva de son lit trempé de sueur et de larmes. Ce qu'elle vit dans le miroir la sursauté de stupeur : elle était dans un état lamentable. Cela se comprenait facilement, sachant qu'elle était restée pendant 2 jours cloîtré dans sa chambre, ne voyant que Milia, pleurant sur son sort et la mort de ses parents. Lucius et ses mangemort s'étaient occupés d'eux juste après son départ pendant que Drago se consacrer à McGonagall. Elle s'était jeté de rage sur Lucius, qui ne s'attendait pas à une réaction violente de sa part, et l'avait rué de coups en l'injuriant jusqu'à se que Drago l'avait emmené de force dans sa chambre la laissant aux soins des elfes de maisons.  
  
Elle relue le document que lui avait fais parvenir son père. C'était un acte de naissance. Son acte de naissance. Il était marqué du sceaux des sorciers certifiant l'authenticité. Mais cela ne lui suffisait pas, elle avait en tête beaucoup trop de questions sans réponses. Il fallait qu'elle sache et même si cela la répugner elle devait parler avec Lui.  
  
Soudain, Milia entra dans la pièce portant un plateau remplis de choses plus délicieuse les unes que les autres, sortant Hermione de ses pensées. -Pourrai-je voir mon père, aujourd'hui ? Demanda t-elle.  
  
-Justement il voulait vous voir ce matin pour s'entretenir avec vous de quelque chose d'important.  
  
-Est-ce que tu sais de quoi il s'agit ?  
  
-Non, mademoiselle. Le maître ne confit pas ses secrets aux elfes. Mais il s'enferme souvent des heures dans son bureau avec maître Malfoy, dit- elle sur un ton de confidence avant de ce taper la tête par terre violement.  
  
La jeune fille n'essaya même pas de l'en empêcher, en effet, elle avait fini par se résoudre que les elfes de maisons étaient contents de leur statut d'esclaves. Elle se souvenait encore du regard triomphant de Ron le jour ou elle avait capitulé. Elle se demanda un instant de quoi le seigneur des ténèbres voulait bien lui parlait.  
  
« Bah !!! Pensa t-elle, il veut sûrement que je rejoigne ses rangs » Mais il en n'était pas questions ou du moins elle devait d'abord voir Dumbledor pour lui parlait de son plan.  
  
Elle avait décidé de faire semblant de se soumettre aux volontés de son nouveau, et inattendu, père. Mais avant de s'infiltrer dans le clan adverse, elle voulait se référer à son supérieur. Elle faisait parti de l'ordre du phoenix depuis la fin de sa cinquième année, ainsi que Harry et Ron. De plus, ils leur manquaient beaucoup d'espions au sein de leur communauté. C'était une occasion parfaite.  
  
Après avoir bien déjeuné et s'être habiller convenablement, suivant les instructions de Milia, elle se mit en route dans le dédale des couloirs du manoir Malefoy. Au moment ou elle crus qu'elle s'était perdue, elle déboula dans un couloir encore plus sombre et plus sinistre que les autres (si c'est possible). Milia lui avait di que les elfes éviter de traîner dans ce coin le plus qu'ils pouvaient et elle leur donnait entièrement raison. Un tapis rouge sang, un peu faner, le couvrait sur toute sa largeur. De sombres statues au trait effrayant étaient disposées ça et là. La lumière des torches leur donnait un aspect encore plus répugnant. Pendant qu'elle traversée ce qui lui semblaient le parcours du combattant version sorcier, elle dévisagea les sombres portrait qui ornaient le lieu.  
  
« Sûrement les ancêtres de Malefoy, ce dit-elle en voyant leur air hautain et leurs petits yeux perçant qui la fixaient.  
  
Cela faisait cinq minutes qu'elle marchait dans ce couloir interminable et elle commencée à sentir son courage la quitter. Quand soudain un portrait attira son attention, un portrait de Drago. Elle lut l'inscription en argent :  
  
Drago Malefoy, descendant de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy, 17ans.  
  
Elle se redressa et regarda les yeux de glaces et un visage qui avait grandi trop vite. Elle ressenti un peu de sympathie pour lui. Maintenant qu'elle était ici il lui semblait évident que le jeune homme n'avait pas eu une vie toute rose.  
  
- La vie n'est simple pour personne, soupira-t-elle.  
  
Soudain, a son grand étonnement, le portrait s'enfonça dans le mur puis coulissa dans une faille laissant place à un escalier de pierre qui tournait en colimaçon vers les étages.  
  
Après un instant d'hésitation, son esprit d'aventure reprenant le dessus, elle se hissa dans l'ouverture .  
  
A suivre  
  
Je suis une grosse sadique et j'y prend un malin plaisir d'ailleur  
  
Allez cinq review si vous voulez la suite ( et cette fois je vais essayé de poster mon chapitre un peu plus tôt)  
  
@+++  
  
@ngeln@del@cour 


	6. en territoire ennemi!

Bonjour à tous et grand merci a mes revieweurs préférés ; continué à m'envoyé des messages avec vos idées.  
  
BON LECTURE.  
  
Chapitre 6 :  
  
Après avoir compter une centaine de marches, Hermione aperçu une porte en bois sculpter. Elle respira un bon coup et posa sa main sur la poignée glaciale la tournant doucement. Elle poussa la porte qui ne grinça pas, elle découvrit une grande pièce plonger dans l'obscurité.  
  
La seule source de lumière était les doux rayons de soleil qui essayé à grande peine de filtraient sous d'épais rideaux verts. Elle se dirigea vers eux et les ouvrit. Elle découvrit un magnifique balcon fait de marbre blanc. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la porte fenêtre et de marcher sur la terrasse qui était assez grande. La vue lui coupa le souffle, le soleil se levait paresseusement couvrant les nuages de rayons dorés sur un fond d'azur. On voyait en contre bas un immense et luxuriant parc et elle se promit d'y aller dès que possible.  
  
*  
  
* *  
  
  
  
Il l'embrassait, murmurant des paroles inaudibles sous ses cris de plaisirs.  
  
-Je t'aime, je t'aime plus que tout au monde Hermione, ne l'oubli jamais.  
  
Il se réveilla en sursaut, cela faisait un nombre incalculable de fois qu'il faisait ce rêve ridicule. Lui, Drago Malefoy, aimé une Sang-de- Bourbe.Bon bien sûre, maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle était la fille de Voldemort.En fait, il avait même était impressionné par sa métamorphose phisique.  
  
Soudain il remarqua que sa chambre était brillamment éclairée. Il fronça les sourcils perplexes. Il avait bien recommandé à aucun elfe ou autre domestiques du manoir de venir le dérangé pendant qu'il dormait. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le voit endormit, il se sentait vulnérable. Il décida de se lever pour voir qui était le malotru qui avait osé franchir son territoire.  
  
Il s'approcha de la porte fenêtre qui était ouverte, celle qui donnait sur sa terrasse privée. Ce qu'il vit le coupa presque le souffle. Il crut d'abord que c'était un ange puis réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione.  
  
« Mais comment est-elle venu ici et comment a-t-elle su mon mot de passe ? Pensa t-il soudain prit d'un accès de colère, je vais lui apprendre moi à venir fouinait par ici. »  
  
*  
  
* *  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici, Granger ?  
  
Le rêve ce brisa, cette voix glaciale et supérieure ne pouvait qu'appartenir à Drago. Mais ou était-elle arrivée ?  
  
Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse, puisqu'elle était la fille du seigneur des ténèbre autant en tiré le meilleur parti. Elle se retourna pour lui faire fasse.  
  
-Je vais où bon me semble, Malfoy, je ne suis pas ton esclave !  
  
-Mais on dirait que tu te prends pour la reine de Sabbat. Vois-tu, Granger, je me demandais surtout qu'elle était ton intérêt de venir dans ma chambre de si bon matin ?  
  
Son air de prédateur et son sourire satisfait la firent tremblait. Elle était dans sa chambre, seule. Maintenant le choque passait, elle le détailla en détail. Elle se mordit la lèvre nerveusement. Il était appuyé nonchalamment les bras croisés sur son torse musclé. Elle se rendit soudain compte qu'il n'était vêtu que d'un simple boxeur en soie noir, orné de petits serpents argentés.  
  
« Tout à fait sepentard » Pensa-t-elle.  
  
En voyant ses cheveux blonds pendrent le long de son visage, cachant en parti ses yeux bleus glaces qui semblaient maintenant fondre de désire pour elle, elle eu la forte envie d'y glisser ses doigts. Il aurait largement eu sa place en première page des magasines de modes masculines. Elle senti une bouffée de chaleur lui parcourir le corps. Elle remarqua soudain qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés de plusieurs pas. Il se pencha vers elle et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille :  
  
-Aurais-tu perdu ta langue ou est-ce la vue de mon corps d'athlète qui t'as fais perdre la mémoire ?  
  
La jeune fille frissonna mais elle ne sus pas si c'était à cause du vent qui venait de se levé ou de sentir le souffle chaud du jeune homme sur sa nuque. Elle ne cependant pas le temps de lui répondre que quelqu'un frappait impatiemment à la porte.  
  
Voila !! Je sais que vous avez tous crus qu'il finirait dans le lit de drago !! mais ce n'est pas encore pour maintenant  
  
JE rappelle à tous mes revieweurs qu'ils peuvent me donner leur avis tout au long de la fic et pas seulement pour un seul chapitre.  
  
Le chapitre 7 est en cour d'écriture !!! alors il faudra un peu de patience  
  
@+++  
  
@ngelin@del@cour 


	7. sauvetage moldu

Me revoilà avec un chapitre pimpant et un peu plus long que d'habitude( je fé se que je pe)  
  
DISCLAMER : Bon j'ai oublier de le faire les derniers chapitres alors je vais me rattraper ici JE ne gagne aucun argent avec cette histoire dont les pers. ne m'appartienne( toujours ) pas.  
  
Vu qu'on est bientôt en vacance je vé essayer d'aller un peu plus vite !  
  
JE voudrais savoir si vous connaissiez les sites ou on peut commander le 5 tome en anglais( j'habite en France).  
  
Merci à tous pour leur review il faut continuer à ce ritme la !!!  
BON LECTURE :  
Chapitre 7 : Sauvetage moldu  
On frappa à la porte.  
  
Drago se retourna brusquement, maudissant son père intérieurement. Il avait trouvé très plaisant la façon dont la jeune fille l'avait regarder.  
  
On frappa une deuxième fois, plus fortement que la précédente. Lucius commençait a s'impatienter.  
  
Mon père, il ne faut pas qu'il te trouve ici, murmura précipitamment Drago.  
  
Hermione cru déceler de la colère dans ces yeux. Elle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'il la prit par le bras et l'entraîna vivement dans une autre pièce.  
  
-Ne bouge surtout pas, dit Drago avant de fermait la porte et d'ouvrir à son père.  
  
Elle plaqua son oreille sur le bois sombre de la porte et elle respira profondément. Elle entendit des éclats de voix indistincts. Elle examina la pièce où elle il l'avait cachée. Elle se rendit compte que c'était la salle de bain privée de Drago. Elle était aussi spacieuse que la salle de bain des préfets quelle utiliser depuis sa cinquième année. Elle était à dominante vert crème.  
  
« Rien d'étonnent, pour un serpentard » pensa-t-elle.  
  
Puis elle rougit en se souvenant de ce qui s'était passé, elle avait vu Malfoy en caleçon et l'avait trouvé super sexy.  
  
- Il faut que j'arrête de me faire des illusion, il ne m'aimera jamais, c'est mon ennemi.soupira t-elle.  
  
-Il ne faut pas perdre espoir, jeune demoiselle.  
  
Elle se retint de crié de justesse mais la surprise l'avait fait reculer et elle entendit le bruit du vert se briser sur le sol. Elle regarda vers la porte, le bruit des voix s'était tût.  
  
Elle réfléchi a toute vitesse, cherchant des yeux un endroit où se cacher. Mais il n'y avait que la baignoire, un grand panier à linge, une douche et une grande fenêtre. Aucune armoire en vue donc, elle était prise au piège.a moins que.  
  
*  
  
Il était là devant son père attendant impatiemment que son père s'en aille. Mais ce n'était pas l'avis de Lucius qui le réprimanda sur son comportement indigne d'un Malfoy. Bref, tout allé bien quand ce que Drago craignait le plus se produisit. Un grand fracas retentit dans sa salle de bain.  
  
« Vite, réfléchi, trouve une solution »Mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit.  
  
Lucius se dirigea à pas rapide vers la salle de bain de son fils, bien décider à découvrir l'origine du bruit. Il pensait que cela aurait peut- être un rapport avec le fait que Drago ne lui avait pas ouvert tout de suite.  
  
Il ouvrit la porte à la volée baguette en main, Drago sur ses talons. Il vit une bouteille de parfum éclatée sur le carrelage autrefois immaculée. Il plissa les yeux et fit le tour de la pièce, inspectant chaque recoin.  
  
Drago se demanda où était passait Hermione, il n'y avait aucun passage secret ici. Il sentit de l'inquiétude monté en lui.  
  
Soudain, un flacon de gel douche s'éleva dans les airs et se fracassa à quelque centimètre de Lucius. Celui-ci recula de stupeur. Mais maintenant toutes les bouteilles ou accessoires de Drago l'attaquèrent il courut hors de la pièce criant qu'il allait faire venir un mage immédiatement .  
  
Drago éclata de rire, son père croyait que la pièce était hantée. Mais cela ne l'aidait pas à savoir où se trouver la jeune fille et soudain il se glaça, comprenant la situation. Il plongea dans la baignoire( qui a la longueur et la profondeur d'une piscine) rempli d'une mousse épaisse. Il senti un corps, il l'empoigna et remonta Hermione à la surface. Son pouls était faible mais encore là. Il se rappela soudain d'une technique moldue qu'il avait vu en étude des moldus. Il avait pris cette matière sous les ordres de son père pour il ne savait plus trop quelle raison d'espionnage. Ah ! oui ! cela s'appelait le bouche-à-bouche.  
  
Il se mit en position, respira un bon coup et posa ses lèvres sur celle trop pâles d'Hermione. Il souffla dans sa bouche et appuya avec les deux mains sur son ventre. Il essaya plusieurs fois ce procéder. Alors qu'il allait recommençait pour la quatrième fois, la jeune griffondor toussa se tourna sur le côté et recracha toute l'eau savonneuse qu'elle avait dans les poumons. Elle grelottait de froid. Elle regarda autour d'elle et tomba sur Drago qui la regardait avec soulagement et inquiétude aussi. Jamais elle n'avait vu autant d'émotion dans le regard du serpentard. Elle ne vit aucune trace de Malfoy sénior mais par contre le sol était jonché de verre et autres objets.  
  
-Ne refait plus jamais ça, s'exclama le jeune homme avec colère, tu as failli te faire prendre et te noyer.  
  
Son regard était redevenu glacé, elle le regarda curieusement :  
  
-Qu'est-ce que ça peux te faire, pour toi cela ne ferai qu'une Sang de bourbe en moins sur la planète, dit-elle avec mépris.  
  
Il la regarda un moment la jaugeant du regard :  
  
-Comment as-tu fais ça, lui demanda-t-il en montrant le désastre qui régnait dans la pièce.  
  
-Commença qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? dit-elle surprise, je me suis juste cachée dans la baignoire que j'ai rempli et puis j'ai attendu.  
  
-Tu veux dire que tu n'as rien avoir avec ce qui s'est passée, dit-il perplexe.  
  
Elle le regarda et se souvint de ce qui l'avait fait sursauter.  
  
- Il doit y avoir un fantôme, plaida-t-elle, j'ai entendu une voix, c'est à cause de ça que j'ai renversé ton parfum.  
  
Il leva les yeux vers elle :  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as dis ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.  
  
-Il ne faut pas perdre espoir.souffla-t-elle, les yeux dans le vague.  
  
-Pardon ? Je n'ai pas entendu.  
  
-Peux importe, dit-elle précipitamment, un peu trop au goût de Drago, c'est ça qui a fait fuir ton père ?  
  
-Oh oui, répondit-il en esquissant un sourire en se souvenant de la scène, il s'est enfui comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses.  
  
Hermione ne put s'empêcher de le trouver attirant, il était la assis à coté d'elle tremper avec pour seul vêtement un boxer mouiller. Elle senti la même chaleur lui monté comme une bouffé d'air chaud.  
  
-Au fait tu ne m'as toujours pas dis ce que tu faisait ici, qui t'as dit comment accéder à ma chambre.  
  
- Je ne suis ici que par un pur hasard, je me rendait chez.mince, s'écria t- elle en se levant brusquement faisant sursauter le serpentard. -Quoi ? T'allais où ?  
  
-Je devait voir mon père ce matin et puis je suis tombait sur ton portrait et.et.voilà je suis dans la cata.  
  
Elle se dirigea vers la chambre précipitamment.  
  
-Ou vas-tu comme çà ? Demanda Drago qui la suivit.  
  
-Dans les appartements de mon père, il n'ai peut-être pas trop tard.  
  
-Dans cette tenue ? Demanda-t-il narquoisement.  
  
Elle se regarda, il avait raison, elle était trempée de la tête aux pieds. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps d'aller dans sa chambre et de se changer, si seulement elle avait sa baguette. Drago sembla lire dans ses pensées, il s'approcha d'elle l'effleurant presque, il leva sa baguette murmurant une formule se séchage pour tout les deux.  
  
Il ne se quittèrent pas des yeux pendant un instant et Hermione fit quelque chose qu'elle n'aurais jamais eu l'audace de faire à Poudlard. Elle se pencha légèrement sur la pointe des pieds et posa un baiser à la commissure des lèvres du jeune homme. Elle recula ne le lachant pas des yeux.  
  
-Merci, de m'avoir sauver la vie, souffla-t-elle avant d'ouvrir la porte et de s'enfuir dans l'escalier.  
  
-Ben ça alors, murmura Drago les doigts posaient a l'endroit ou la jeune fille venait de l'embrassait.  
  
A SUIVRE.  
  
J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre La scène érotique n'est pas pour tout de suite. Mais les choses commence à se confirmé entre Hermione et Drago.  
  
Laisser moi plein de reviews sa me donne du courage. 


	8. discussion et potion

Kikoo tout le monde ; me revoilà en force avec mon huitième chapitre, je suis surprise du nombres croissant de mes revieweur ( mais dans le bon sens !!! lol) continué comme ca car cela me donne du courage, certain ont posé des question ou des choses qu'ils voudraient voir et j'en tiens compte dans mes chapitres, alors n'hésité pas !!!  
  
Disclamer : j'attend toujours que J.K.R me lègues ses persos mais la procèdure est longue donc sont toujours pas à moi. SNIF !!!  
  
Bon lecture :  
  
Chapitre 8 : Discussion et potion.  
  
Elle inspira profondément pour essayé de calmer le rythme des battements de son c?ur, en vain. Elle ferma les yeux repensant à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis son arrivé au manoir. Et pour la première elle pensa à ses mies, à ses professeurs qui devaient être mort d'inquiétude. Elle souhaitais de toutes ses forces pouvoir retourner à Poudlard, reprendre sa vie où elle l'avait laissée.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, elle continua son chemin lançant un dernier regard au portrait de Drago. Elle arriva devant une grande porte en bois sombre.  
  
Elle allait frapper quand une voix froide lui ordonna d'entrer. Il régnait un silence de mort dans la pièce obscure qui n'était éclairé que par un feu dans l'immense cheminée. Elle distingua une silhouette assise dans un grand fauteuil.  
  
- Vous êtes en retard, ma chère !!! Dit le Lord ironiquement.  
  
-Je.je., bégaya-t-elle confuse.  
  
-Je me fiche que tu batifole avec le jeune Malfoy.pour l'instant, après tout c'est de votre âge mais la prochaine fois sois à l'heure, la coupa t- il, assied-toi.  
  
Elle s'exécuta se demandant comment il savait qu'elle avait été avec Drago puis rougit ce rendant compte des insinuations de son père. Elle reprit son courage à deux mains.  
  
-Vous avez demandé à me voir, Demanda-t-elle pour couper le silence qui venait de s'installer.  
  
-C'est exact, acquiesça-t-il de sa tête de serpent, Je te dois quelques explications et il faut considéré ton avenir.  
  
Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux attendant la suite. Mais il était à nouveau plongé dans ses pensées lointaines.  
  
-J'ai rencontré ta mère à ma sortit du collège, dit-il, pendant l'été, nous nous sommes aimés dès le premier regard. Même quand elle a apprit qui j'étais réellement elle n'a pas détourné les yeux. Nous nous sommes mariés deux ans plus tard alors que mon pouvoir était à son apogée et tu ait née trois mois plus tard. Nous jouissions d'un bonheur parfait et je commencé même à abandonné mon personnage de monstre, pour la première fois j'avais les personnes que j'aimé autour de moi. Mais un certain 31 juillet ce fut une bêtise de trop, le jeune Potter à eu raison de moi et ta mère, me croyant sans doute mort, parti pour le monde moldu où elle refit sa vie avec ton père adoptif.  
  
Pendant tout le récit il avait marché de long en large devant Hermione. Celle-ci avait presque les larmes aux bords des yeux. Elle se leva brusquement :  
  
- Si vous aimiez ma mère pourquoi l'avoir fait tué ? Demanda-t-elle, de la colère transperçant sa voix.  
  
-Je lui ais donné sa chance de revenir vers moi mais elle a refusé et en a payé le prix, répondit-il ses yeux rouges flamboyant de haine.  
  
-Pourquoi avoir tué les potters, ils ne vous avaient rien fait, s'écria la jeune fille indignée.  
  
-Lili potter, la mère de ton ami Harry, avait refusé les avances de ce cher severus et en bon mangemort m'a demandé dit remédié. Cette petite garce à refuser même après que j'ai tué son cher mari, je l'ai donc tué à son tour. Hélas pour moi, je ne m'étais pas aperçu quelle avait lancé un puissant sortilège sur son bébé. Et tu doit sûrement savoir la suite.  
  
Hermione ne savait plus que penser ; bien sur maintenant cela expliqué la haine de leur professeur de potion envers Harry. Mais il ne l'avait pas épargner elle non plus.  
  
-Très peu de mangemort étaient au courant de la relation que j'entretenais avec ta mère, dit-il semblant lire dans ses pensées.  
  
- Pourquoi détestez-vous les moldus ? Ma mère était une.  
  
- Une remarquable sorcière sortit de Beaubâtons, la coupa-t-il, bien sur après son départ elle a renié le monde magique, pour m'oublier plus vite sans doute. Elle savait que tu était une sorcière mais a fait semblant de ne pas savoir.  
  
La jeune fille sentit un sentiment de trahison l'envahir, sa mère qui s'émerveillée devant les petits tours de magies quelle faisait à la maison tout çà n'était que mensonge et hypocrisie.  
  
Voldemort sentait la haine de la jeune fille bouillir en elle et était ravi, son plan marchait à la perfection. Il ne manquait plus que la touche finale et elle serais sous son contrôle.  
  
Hermione sentit qu'on lui glisser un verre dans les mains et remarqua qu'un elfe de maison était présent dans la pièce. Elle lui sourit mais ne bu pas le contenu de son gobelet, elle avait encore le ventre noué par toutes les nouvelles qui s'accumulaient dans son esprits.  
  
-Je suppose que tu veux retourner à Poudlard et cela vaudra mieux si tu veux continuer tes études. Je t'enverrai là-bas dès ce soir, ainsi que Drago.  
  
Hermione sentit une joie immense l'envahir, cela était trop beau pour être vrai mais elle ne se posa pas de questions sachant qu'elle allait enfin quitter cet endroit malsain. Elle avait chaud et vida d'un trait ce quel croyait être un jus de citrouille. Elle essaya de se lever me tout se mit à tanguer, elle retomba sur le sofa une main sur sa tête. Juste avant de sombrer dans le néant elle entendit : - As-tu mis la bonne dose ?  
  
- Oui, maître.  
  
A suivre  
  
Est-ce que sa vous a plus Donnez moi vos critique c'est important ; l'histoire ce m'ait doucement en place Peut-être un petit lemon dans le prochain chapitre SA NE DEPEND QUE DE VOUS !!!! 


	9. esprit sombre et espion

je me suis aperçu que chapitre précédent n'avait pas eu beaucoup de succès !!! SNIF !!!!  
  
Enfin je me rend compte qu'il n'était pas très excitant, en fait j'ai essayé de le faire pour bien mettre dans l'ambiance et de comprendre l'histoire, qui sera un peu complexe tout de même.  
  
J'ai lu presque toute les fics Harry Potter française de ce site et j'ai remarqué que seule les fics qui débouché a une intrigue bien faite( comme en fait notre J.K.R. nationale) en eu un grand succès, alors je vé faire de mon mieux pour que ce chapitre soit le meilleur que j'ai écrit jusque là. Il ne faut pas croire que ma fic va s'arrêté là, je compte bien torturer notre petit couple avant de les faire se découvrirent vraiment.  
  
Disclamer ; aucun perso ne m'appartient, y sont tous à J.K.R.  
  
Bon ont va passer aux chose sérieuse maintenant !!!  
  
BON LECTURE :  
  
Chapitre neuf : esprit noir et espion  
  
Hermione se réveilla fraîche comme la rosée, n'ayant pour souvenir que la conversation de son père et la confrontation plutôt trouble qu'elle avait eu avec Malefoy. Elle avait eu juste un petit coup de fatigue voilà tout. Elle se sentait en paix avec elle même et eut besoin de bouger.  
  
Elle se promena, son instinct guidant ses pas. Elle atterrit dans une serre rempli de plantes dangereuses et belles à la fois. Elle se surprit en pensant qu'elle admirer se genre de chose. Etre en apparence fragile et au moment le plus inattendu sauter sur sa proie. Elle se promit d'essayé cette technique un jour.  
  
Elle découvrit une porte sur le coté qui menait au parc qu'elle avait vu le matin même. Elle s'émerveilla de cette oasis de paix et de verdure. Quelques statues étaient disposées ici et là. Elles représentaient des gargouilles ou d'étranges animaux à tête de serpent qui auraient donné des frissons à plus d'un. Mais la jeune fille se trouvait dans son élément dans ce décore de cimetière. Une douce chaleur de fin d'après midi parcourait l'atmosphère contrastant avec l'endroit ou elle se trouvée.  
  
La jeune fille fut vite lassé de son exploration. Elle avait envi de s'amuser un peu. Elle ferma les yeux sentant un pouvoir nouveau et sombre s'infiltrer jusque dans la moindre partit de son corps. Elle se rendit compte que ses sens augmentaient de précision.  
  
Tout à coup elle entendit un bruit de pas dans l'herbe, elle eut un sourire en coin. Elle allait enfin pouvoir s'amuser. Elle reprit sa marche s'assurant que son poursuivant la suive toujours. Elle jugea de 50 mètre la distance qui la séparée du rôdeur de service. Il tombait à pique, elle avait vraiment besoin de se libéré de son trop plein d'énergie. Elle se cacha derrière un bosquet d'arbre le laissant se rapprocher. Lorsqu'elle le crut assez proche elle se concentra et transplana derrière lui. Si elle n'avait pas été d'humeur aussi meurtrière elle aurait éclaté de rire. Il ne l'avait pas entendu et se cacher à l'abri d'un tronc de chêne centenaire. Il tendait le coup essayant d'apercevoir la jeune qu'il croyait encore derrière le bosquet.  
  
-Tu cherche quelqu'un, malefoy ? Dit-elle amusée.  
  
Le garçon sursauta et ouvrit légèrement les yeux surprit. Hermione ne s'attendait pas à plus de réaction de sa part, il devait savoir contrôlé ses émotions aussi bien qu'elle une disserte de métamorphose.  
  
On dirait que tu t'en plutôt bien sortit avec le maître, remarqua t-il, détournant par la même occasion sa question.  
  
-Et pour quelle raison cela ne se serait pas bien passé, je suis sa fille et ne me ferais aucun mal, répliqua t-elle froidement.  
  
Le jeune homme leva un sourcil perplexe. Hermione avança d'une démarche féline vers Drago et se pencha à son oreille.  
  
-Tu sais se que je fait au petit espion dans ton genre et surtout s'il ont un cul aussi sexy.  
  
Drago nu pas le temps de dire une parole qu'il était attacher à l'arbre par des cordes invisibles. Hermione avait fait apparaître sa baguette dans sa main aussi facilement que de respirer.  
  
A suivre.  
  
Je sais que je suis sadique mais vu que je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de review la dernière fois  
  
Vous voilà puni.  
  
Pour avoir la suite vous savez se qui vous reste à faire !!!  
  
Que va t-il arriver à notre Dray adoré ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans l'esprit de la douce Hermione ?  
  
La réponse dans le prochain chapitre. 


	10. quand hermi se lache

Kikoo à tous les lecteurs ; je vois que mes menacent on fonctionné ! Je suis désolé pour la mise en page de mon dernier chapitre, mais je fais ce que je peux avec les caprices de l'informatique ! Vos reviews me font toujours aussi plaisir . Il m'a fallu bien réfléchir sur la suite des évènement car je ne sais pas trop ou m'envoi cette fic. Et je vais en commencer une autre (le défi n°34 de miss serpentard) alors je serai peut être absente de la circulation pendant un petit moment; mais je vais me consacré a mes fic pour que les chapitre soit plus long ;-)  
  
Ceci est mon premier lemon, alors pitié, je ne pense pas que ce sera le dernier, sa ne tien qu'a vous !!!( review). CETTE SCENE EST CLASSER R OU NC- 17 donc âmes sensibles s'abstenir, je vous aurais prévenu !!!!  
  
BON LECTURE :  
  
Chapitre 10 :  
  
Drago écarquilla les yeux pour de bon cette fois, trop surpris pour se défendre. Hermione pressa ses lèvres contre celle du jeune homme avidement. Quand elle s'écarta, il repris conscience de la situation.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il éberlué par son audace.  
  
Elle ne ressembler plus à la petite Hermione qu'il avait surpris dans sa chambre le matin même et qui l'avait presque embrassé timidement. On aurait dit qu'elle avait grandi en quelques heures. Bien sur, il allait pas se plaindre de se changement soudain mais il n'aimait pas être en état d'infériorité, c'était un Malefoy avant tout. Hermione eut l'air de lire dans ses pensées car elle eut un sourire en coin supérieur que Drago ne lui avait jamais vu. C'était d'ailleurs plutôt son genre à lui de sourire comme ça.  
  
Ca ne se voit pas, j'ai attendu depuis trop longtemps, que j'étais sotte de croire que ma vie était toute rose, mon véritable père ma ouvert les yeux et maintenant tu m'appartient tout entier, répliqua-t-elle.  
  
- Proposition intéressante, mais détache moi, dit-il.  
  
- Non, je vais d'abord m'amuser un peu, répliqua-t-elle.  
  
Elle passa une main sous le t-shirt du serpentard, caressant sa peau mate et douce. Drago frissonna de plaisir. La jeune femme le remarqua et sourit, satisfaite. Tout cela la rendait folle d'excitation. Avoir le jeune homme de ses rêves les plus intime à sa disposition était une des expériences la plus enrichissante et divertissante qu'elle tentait. Son âme devenait de plus en plus sombre et elle adorée ça. Elle sentait le venin du pouvoir et de la luxure s'infiltrait des ses veines, du bouts de ses doigts à la pointe de ses pieds. Elle arracha le tissu qui recouvrait le torse de sa « proie ». Elle lécha les tétons déjà durs. Drago essaya de bouger mais les liens magiques étaient trop puissant. Il sentit son sexe se durcir sous l'effet de la caresse linguale d'Hermione.  
  
« Dieu que cette fille est doué, c'est bien mieux qu'avec Pansy » pensa-t- il gémissant sous les attouchements de la jeune femme.  
  
Il se sentit soudain transporté, comme un portoloin mais en même temps différent ; quand il remarqua les contours de sa chambre il devina qu'ils avaient transplané, il n'eut pas le temps de se demandé le comment du pourquoi d'Hermione le poussa sur le lit, jetant un sortilège d'insonorité et d'éclairage sur la pièce. Elle dégrafa sa robe révélant un ensemble rouge sang de lingerie féminine très coquine. La chaleur monta de plusieurs degrés dans le corps de Drago. Voyant le regard appréciateur du serpentard sur ce qu'il voyait elle sut qu'elle avait touché juste.  
  
C'est sa cousine Natalie, 22ans, qui lui avait offert ça pour son 16eme anniversaire. Elle s'était promit qu'elle le porterait uniquement le jour J. Elle avait rougit quand elle avait découvert le contenu du paquet que Nate mais cette dernière l'avait rassuré et expliqué certaines choses de la vie qu'elle devait maintenant connaître. Elle lui avait même achetée quelques magazines pour sa culture. Au début Hermione était plutôt réticente à parlé d'un sujet aussi délicat que sa sexualité, mais y pris bientôt goût et avait même cherché des livres sorciers sur le sujet. Elle s'était étonné du nombre qu'elle en avait trouvé à la bibliothèque de Howarts.  
  
Depuis sa sixième année elle passait la plus part de son week-end dans ce précieux refuge prétextant une recherche à faire sur tel ou tel devoir. Bien sur, elle n'en avait jamais parlé avec Harry ou Ron, ni même Gin. C'était son petit secret. Et maintenant elle allait passé aux travaux pratiques après toute la théorie. Il fallait avoué qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé que Malfoy serait le premier, mais c'était tout ce qu'elle aurait pu avoir de mieux, alors elle n'allait pas ce plaindre.  
  
Elle enleva les épingles qui retenaient sa chevelure. Le serpentard observé la scène attendant la suite qui arriva vite. Elle s'assit sur ses jambes sentant son excitation à travers de son jean ce qui doubla son désir. Elle fit courir ses mains sur sa nuque l'embrassant férocement y vidant toute sa frustration. Il fit promenait ses doigts le long de son dos, sur sa peau d'ivoire. Il dégrafa son soutient-gorge le jetant sur le parquet de la chambre. Il titilla le bout de son sein droit du bout de la langue. Mais bientôt cela ne suffit plus, il l'allongea sur le drap en soie vert et enleva sa culotte et lui écarta les jambes. Il lui fit découvrirent de nouvelles sensations qui la projetèrent au seuil du paradis. Elle poussa un cris de surprise en sentant le doigt de son amant dans son intimité.  
  
Quand il le retira, elle senti un grand vide l'envahir en voulant plus. Elle s'aperçut que Drago n'était plus sur le lit mais à l'autre bout de la pièce fouillant dans un coffret. Mais que faisait-il ?  
  
- Ah ! Ah ! je t'ais trouvé, dit-il triomphant.  
  
Hermione s'inquiéta pour la santé mentale du jeune serpentard. Mais se rassura vite le voyant revenir un bout de plastique à la main.  
  
- Voilà bien la seule chose que les moldus ont inventé et qui soit utile à la communauté.  
  
La jeune femme éclata de rire, il tenait à la main un préservatif phosphorescent( il brillait dans le noir). Drago fut piqué à vif par sa réaction mais ne le montra pas, il défit son pantalon qui rejoint le reste des vêtements par terre. Hermione toucha sa virilité à travers le tissu de son boxer. Il l'enleva et mis le préservatif, elle lécha son gland, le point sensible du pénis, faisant gémir son partenaire. Il la repoussa doucement, lui écarta les cuisses à nouveau et entra en elle lentement. Un cri rauque s'évanoui au bout de ses lèvres, elle était si serrée. Il ressenti une satisfaction l'envahir à la pensée que c'était lui, son pire ennemi, qui la dépucelait. Il voyait déjà la réaction de Potter et weasley. Il sentit les ongles de la jeune femme s'enfoncer dans sa chair sous le plaisir trop intense. Il accéléra son va-et-vient, tirant des cris de plaisirs chez Hermione. Il rugit en atteignant l'orgasme bientôt rejoint par la jeune griffondor. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'autre, épuisés mais satisfait.  
  
A suivre.  
  
Dans le prochain chapitre ; retour a Howarts pour Hermi et Dray, plus d'info sur les pouvoirs d'Hermione et jusqu'ou elle peut allé  
  
REVIEW pliz !!!!  
  
Donnez moi vos commentaire sur ce chapitre et je remercie Joannegranger pour sa précieuse aide ainsi que Chari, Ange Rogue, Watery136 qui me sont fidèles et aux autre qui review à l'occasion.  
  
@+++  
  
@ngelin@del@cour 


	11. torture et pardon

Kikoo à tout mes lecteurs, reviweurs (fidèles ?). Voilà un nouveau chapitre après une longue absence et une semaine à la montagne. J'ai commencé une autre fic « obscur désir » défis de miss serpentard à ma façon. Je vé mettre cette fic en R puisque que sa m'a été demandé.  
  
BON LECTURE :  
  
Chapitre 11 : torture et surprise  
  
Elle se retourna et heurta un coup chaud. Elle ouvrit complètement les yeux. Des rideaux verts ? Elle n'était pas dans son lit. Elle se redressa, s'entourant d'un drap de soie verte. Elle regarda la personne qui était endormie à coté d'elle. Une chevelure blonde ? Malfoy !!!  
  
Tout à coup tout lui revint en mémoire. Son enlèvement, sa découverte et sa discussion avec son père et puis., une douleur dans le bas-ventre confirma sa pensée. Elle avait couché avec son ennemi et en avait éprouvé du plaisir. Un horrible plaisir pervers, comme quelque chose d'interdit. Alors qu'elle devrait être dégoûter et furieuse, elle était satisfaite de son action et cela l'inquiété au fond d'elle. Depuis son arrivé au manoir tout avait changé dans sa vie comme dans sa vision des choses.  
  
Elle observa l'ange démoniaque qui dormait paisiblement à quelques centimètre d'elle. Son torse dénudé se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration. Quelques mèche de sa chevelure blonde tombaient devant ses yeux clos. Un petit sourire satisfait orné sa bouche.  
  
Elle se pencha vers son visage et souffla sur les fils dorés. Le serpentard fronça le nez et son visage afficha une mine contrarié sous le chatouillis. Il entrouvrit timidement un ?il et tourna sa tête vers le coté opposé à sa compagne.  
  
- Mmmh.. Encore dix minutes, Dobby ! Murmura-t-il assoupis.  
  
Elle failli éclater de rire, mais ce retint de justesse. Elle décida de s'amuser de sa méprise.  
  
- Alors, mister Malfoy, on me prend pour un vulgaire elfe de maison, moi l'héritière du grand lord Voldemort, dit-elle d'un ton mi-sévère mi-amusé. Je crois que je vais devoir vous rafraîchir la mémoire, mon chère.  
  
Et avant qu'il est eut le temps de réagir, des menottes, sorties de nul part, l'attachèrent aux barreaux du lit. Elle vérifia si le sortilège d'insonorité fonctionnait encore et se mit à califourchon sur sa victime. Ce dernier était maintenant parfaitement réveillé.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, Granger ? Protesta-il, outré.  
  
- Chuuutttt.., souffla-t-elle en posant un doigt sur les lèvres frémissantes du jeune homme.  
  
Sa bouche remplaça son doigt goûtant Drago, tendrement d'abord puis de plus en plus violemment. Ses mains parcouraient le torse couleur crème de sa proie. Sa langue descendit lentement sur le menton puis la gorge du prisonnier. Elle tourmenta ses tétons durcis par le plaisir. Elle sentait d'ailleurs l'érection de Drago contre sa jambe. Elle enleva le tissu qui séparait leur peau et caressa le membre gonflé de son compagnon. Il gémit en essayant de se dégagé mais les bracelets en acier lui scié les poignets.  
  
Après un quart d'heure de torture mental et physique, Hermione décida de prendre un bain. D'un geste négligeant de la main, elle détacha Drago. Il avait plusieurs coupures sur le corps et il était en sueur. Après avoir retrouvait un rythme cardiaque normal, il la rejoignit dans la salle de bain.  
  
Elle nageait dans l'immense baignoire où elle avait failli se noyer.  
  
- Tu veux venir avec moi, demanda-t-elle comme si il ne c'était rien passer.  
  
Il la regarda, ses yeux bleus exprimait une profonde colère et,. de la douleur ? Un tic agitait le coin de sa bouche.  
  
- Non, je ne crois pas, répondit-il froidement, tu t'es assez divertie à mes dépend comme ça.  
  
Il se dirigea vers une petite armoire fixait dans le mur. Elle était rempli de flacons et bouteilles en tout genre. Il en choisit une dont le liquide violet laissé échappait un filé de fumé. Elle sortit de l'eau, enfila un peignoir et lui prit le flacon des mains.  
  
-Laisse-moi faire, Dray, chuchota-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. Tu sais, je ne savais pas ce que je faisais, je suis désoler. Pardonne-moi.  
  
Il eut une moue dubitative puis voyant qu'elle était sincère il hocha la tête. Elle versa le liquide sur un coton qu'elle appliqua sur les plaies du garçon. Il grimaça de douleur, regarda ailleurs mais ne dit rien. Les coupures commençaient à cicatrisé. Au bout de quelques minutes toutes traces de leur aventure avaient disparut.  
  
Il la regarda dans les yeux, il savait qu'il éprouvait quelque chose pour elle mais n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Ce sentiment était complètement nouveau pour lui et il ne savait que faire. Depuis leur rencontre au chemin de traverse, tout avait basculé dans la tête de Drago.  
  
Elle le fixait sans pouvoir détacher son regard des deux glaciers posé sur elle.  
  
- Je te pardonne, dit-il tout à coup, rompant le silence.  
  
- Merci, chuchota t-elle en baissant les yeux.  
  
Au fond d'elle, elle était déçus qu'il est dit ça sur un ton froid, sans vie. Elle s'était attendu à quelque chose d'autre de sa part mais quoi ? On ne pouvait rien espérer d'un Malfoy.  
  
- Tu ferais mieux de partir, maintenant, dit-il ton cassant.  
  
Elle hocha la tête et alla récupérer ses vêtement dans la chambre. Elle allait ouvrir la porte quand elle aperçut un hibou grand duc. Une lettre était attachée à sa patte. Elle était marquée du sceaux des Malfoy.  
  
- Drago tu as du courrier, dit-elle en détachant le parchemin de la patte du hibou.  
  
Il la lui prit des mains et la décacheta. Elle put lire de la surprise sur son visage au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qui est-ce qui à écrit cette lettre ?  
  
- C'est mon père, répondit-il en la regardant incrédule.  
  
- Et alors, demanda-t-elle sarcastiquement, qu'est-ce que te raconte papounet Lucius ?  
  
- Nous sommes à Poudlard, répondit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.  
  
A suivre  
  
Ouf, j'ai enfin réussi à boucler se chapitre.  
  
Pliz des reviews, des commentaires des questions, enfin n'importe quoi du moment que vous appuyer sur le bouton GO en bas de la page.  
  
@+++  
  
@NGELIN@DEL@COUR 


	12. retour à Poudlard et plan

Voilà la suite en direct live ! Enfin la réponse à toutes vos questions et vous verrez qu'impossible n'existe pas dans le monde d'Harry Potter.  
  
Disclamer : sont toujours pas à moi, snif !!!  
  
Bonne lecture  
  
Chapitre 12 : retour à Poudlard et ruse  
  
- Nous sommes à Poudlard.  
  
Elle le regarda, interdite. Non, c'était impossible, ils n'avaient pas bougé de la pièce. Elle secoua la tête se disant qu'il était vraiment fêlé.  
  
- Arrêtes de te fiche de moi Mal Foy, je ne suis pas naît de la dernière pluie, répliqua-t-elle fâchée qu'il se moque d'elle aussi grossièrement.  
  
- Tu n'as qu'à regarder par la fenêtre si tu ne me crois pas, la défia-t-il offensé qu'elle ne le croit pas.  
  
- Non, j'en ai assez de tes petites plaisanteries douteuses et immatures, s'écria-t-elle.  
  
- Ca n'avait pas l'air de te dérangeais cette nuit, déclara-t-il en croisant les bras.  
  
Il la vit rougir et serrait les poings.  
  
- Je m'en vais, je ne veux plus te voir espèce de cinglé.  
  
Et sur ce elle se dirigea vers la porte et sortit, sans un regard pour Drago qui commencé à décompter le temps sur ses doigts :  
  
- Trente ; vingt-neuf ; vingt-huit.  
  
« Vraiment pas bien ce mec » pensa-t-elle en claquant la porte. Alors qu'elle voulut descendre les marches qui la mèneraient jusqu'au portrait elle trouva un grand tapis rouge bordeaux sous ses pieds au lieu de l'escalier qui l'avait conduit dans les appartements de Drago. Elle cligna des yeux en parcourant du regard le long couloir qui lui était familier, sa chambre de préfète se trouvait à quelques distances de là. Elle fronça les sourcils et fit quelques pas pour s'assurer que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve.  
  
Soudain elle entendit des éclats de voix qui venaient dans sa direction, son instinct lui dit de rester cacher ; elle se dissimula derrière une grande statue d'une quelconque sorcière.  
  
- Je suis vraiment inquiet Ron, on n'a toujours pas de nouvelles d'Hermione et Malfoy et dans la nature lui aussi.  
  
- Ouais! Et McGonagall qui a été attaqué sur le quai de la gare.Heureusement qu'on a pu avertir Dumbeldor a temps.  
  
- Je suis sur que Malfoy senior et junior son dans le coup et qu'ils ont enlevé Hermione.  
  
- Ouais! C'est sur, la seule chose positive dans cette histoire c'est que les cours ne commence que lundi.  
  
- Ron, vraiment, il y a plus important que ça. J'espère seulement que cette sale vipère de voldemort n'ai pas en train de préparer un mauvais coup sinon.  
  
Les voix s'étouffèrent alors qu'ils s'éloignaient vers le troisième étage. Elle sortit de sa cachette et murmura furieuse :  
  
- Alors comme ça mon père est une vipère.  
  
Elle fit demi-tour et entra en trombe dans la chambre de Drago qui abaisser son dernier doigt. Il releva la tête alors qu'elle fermait la porte un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.  
  
- Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus me voir, fit-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine avec un petit air supérieur.  
  
- Oh ! Toi ne commence pas, l'averti-t-elle, qu'est-ce que dit la lettre ?  
  
Il lui tendit le morceau de parchemin :  
  
Cher fils  
  
Le maître et moi avons pu constater votre départ, il semblerait que les pouvoirs de Miss Granger sont exceptionnels et s'accroissent à grande vitesse. Elle vous a inconsciemment fait transplané dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Ses affaires vous ont suivi et sont rangées dans sa chambre. Nous comptons sur vous pour trouver une solution qui n'éveille les soupçons de Dumbeldor sur votre retard.  
  
Nous vous contacterons bientôt  
  
Lucius  
  
Elle jeta la lettre dans la cheminée, elle s'enflamma d'un seul regard de la jeune fille. Drago la fixai avec attention sans laissait paraître ses émotions.  
  
- Alors que faisons-nous ? Demanda-t-il.  
  
Elle eut un sourire en coin.  
  
- Tu verras.  
***************************************************************************  
  
- Tu est sur que sa va marcher ?  
  
Hermione soupira exaspéré. Elle avait réussi à téléporter dans la chambre du jeune homme un nécessaire à potion.  
  
- Si j'ai pu nous transporter jusqu'ici, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne peux pas préparer une potion de magie noire.  
  
Elle vérifia si elle avait mis assez de tripes de chauves souris dans le chaudron.  
  
- Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi tu veux faire une potion qui va nous affaiblir et cacher tes nouveaux pouvoirs.  
  
- Mon pauvre petit serpentard, fait marcher tes méninges, il ne faut pas que le vieux fou se doute de quelque chose, expliqua-t-elle agacé par son manque de discernement.  
  
Quand le chaudron se mit à frémir, elle remplit une louche de la mixture fétide. Elle le versa dans deux verres.  
  
Une vague de souvenirs l'envahit, cela lui rappelé sa deuxième année où elle avait fabriqué du polynectar dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Une tonne d'images défilée devant ses yeux. Ses mains tremblaient et son regard se vidait.  
  
Drago s'en aperçut immédiatement. Il lui prit les verres des mains et la secoua par les épaules. Elle avait les lèvres entrouvertes et elle s'agrippait au bras du garçon. Des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux.  
  
Tout à coup, elle se releva précipitamment et s'essuya les yeux du revers de la main. Son regard redevint dur et impénétrable. Drago se redressa à son tour en la regardant, une lueur inquiète au fond des yeux et les sourcils fronçaient.  
  
- Bon, reprit la jeune fille comme s'il ne s'était rien passer, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Tu as compris ce qu'il faut dire ?  
  
- Bien sur, pour qui me prends-tu ? Je ne suis pas aussi idiot que ça, protesta-t-il.  
  
Elle arqua un sourcil, montrant qu'elle était perplexe sur ce sujet. Elle lui tendit un gobelet et s'empara de l'autre. Elle l'avala d'un trait bientôt suivit par le serpentard. Ses membres s'engourdirent et elle s'effondra à coter de Drago.  
  
Après quelques minutes de repos, ils se redressèrent et se dirigèrent vers le bureau du professeur McGonagall. Alors que la porte s'ouvrait Hermione sentit ses forces la lâcher.  
  
- Au mon dieu Miss Granger, s'écria la vielle femme en rattrapant de justesse Hermione, monsieur Malfoy ? Mais que s'est-il passer ?  
  
Drago faisait de son mieux pour tenir debout, sa tête était brumeuse et il avait de plus en plus de mal à voir correctement. Il se sentit tomber et sa tête heurter le sol.  
  
A suivre.  
  
J'ai eu un mal fou à le terminer celui-là !!!  
  
Merci pour toutes vos reviews encourageantes ! j'ai dépasser les cents reviews, super ! Tout sa c'est grâce à vous.  
  
Continuer comme ça et à se rythme peut-être que j'atteindrai les 200 reviews.  
  
Drago : Ne rêve pas trop !  
  
Angelina : Qu'est-ce que me chante toi !?!  
  
Drago : si jamais tu reçois des mess se sera de mes admiratrices qui viendrons protester contre les maltraitance que tu m'inflige.  
  
Agelina : Ah, ouais ?  
  
Drago : Ouais, heu ? Enfin je veux dire que je vois pas pourquoi tu t'obstine à me mettre avec la sang de bourbe.  
  
Hermione : Tu sais se qu'elle te dis la sang de bourbe ?  
  
Angelina : Et on se calme et on vas tranquillement écrire la suite de cette fic, OK ?  
  
Drago and Hermione : Grr ! sus à l'auteur!!!  
  
Angelina s'enfuyant : A la prochaine, pour me sauver envoyer des reviews. 


	13. infirmerie, mensonges et pensées

Coucou !!! me revoilà, tout compte fait ils ne m'ont pas tué car j'ai été sauvé d'extrême justesse par d'aimable revieweur !! encore mille merci !  
  
Bon passons aux choses sérieuses !  
  
Disclamer : ils ne m'appartiennent pas, mais cela ne m'empêche pas de m'amuser avant de lire le cinquième tome dans un petit mois !!!  
  
Chapitre 13 : Infirmerie, mensonges et pensées  
  
- Tu es une bonne actrice, mais je suis le meilleur, dit Drago en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.  
  
Ils étaient tout deux à l'infirmerie, allongeaient dans des lits aux draps immaculés. Dumbeldor était venu leur rendre visite après qu'ils se soient réveillés. Il avait questionnait la jeune fille qui avait bien tenue son rôle et s'était mise à pleurer à chaudes larmes en révélant toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait soit-disant subits. Drago avait regardé le scène sans dire mot.  
  
Quand le directeur sut qu'il ne pourrait plus rien tirer d'Hermione, il la laissa aux soin de madame Pomfresh et se tourna vers Drago. Il répondit clairement à ses questions disant qu'il n'avait pas voulu ce plier aux ordres de son père et qu'il avait décider de s'enfuir du manoir emmenant la griffondor en même temp. Il avait aussi expliqué qu'il avait ensorcelé leurs affaires pour qu'elles les suivent jusqu'à Poudlard. Le vieil homme l'avait écouté attentivement, un sourcil légèrement froncé que seul Hermione remarqua grâce à son sens de la vue très développé maintenant.  
  
A la fin, il avait remercié Drago pour ses précieux renseignements et leur avait bien recommandé de se reposer. Il repasserait dans la soirée pour voir leur état.  
  
Quand il avait refermé la porte derrière lui, l'infirmière s'était précipiter vers eux maudissant les sorciers sadiques qui s'en prenaient à de pauvres enfants sans défenses. Hermione se retint de l'égorger pour ses insinuations et prit docilement son chocolat.  
  
Maintenant, elle était dans son bureau à l'autre bout de l'infirmerie, donc ils pouvaient discutés tranquillement.  
  
- Peuh, arrête de délirer, lui répondit la jeune fille, j'était bien plus convaincante que toi.  
  
Il haussa les épaules en signe d'indifférence et se calla dans les coussins pour faire un petit somme. Tout à coup, il pensa à quelque chose.  
  
- Dis-moi, comment est-ce que tu comptes cachait au directeur que tu as fais transplaner ma chambre dans le château ?  
  
Il la vit réfléchir un moment puis elle lui répondit :  
  
- Je ne lui cacherait pas, en fait il n'en saura rien car je pense que je peux faire la chose inverse dès que la potion n'agira plus, ce qui ne devrait pas durer longtemps.  
  
- Et après, on fait quoi ? On redeviens des ennemis et tu retournes vers le balafré et la belette ?  
  
- Oui, je crois que c'est le meilleur plan jusqu'à ce qu'on reçoivent des instruction de mon père, acquiesça-t-elle.  
  
Il soupira et se remit confortablement dans son lit. Elle le regarda un instant et repris :  
  
- Mais cela ne nous empêchera pas de se voir de temps en temps, pour des choses moins officiel que les affaires de mon père.  
  
Il la fixa et se demanda ce qu'avait pu lui faire ou dire le mage noir pour qu'il la change si radicalement en si peu de temps. Jamais Granger ne lui aurait fait des avances avant et cela l'inquiétait au plus profond de lui, la où il enfouissait son c?ur. Cela avait sans doute un rapport avec se qui s'était passé tout à l'heure, quand il l'avait vu comme ça il avait eu un sentiment de peur et cela ne lui était jamais arriver.  
  
Cependant il hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, ne voulant pas qu'elle découvre ses pensées. Elle avait remarqué que ses yeux étaient dans le vague quand il avait acquiescé mais ne fit aucune remarque. Elle avait le temps de percer la carapace de son serpentard. Il fallait qu'elle se concentre surtout sur Potter et Weasley, de ne pas laissée ses sentiments transparaître.  
  
Le directeur repassa cette fois si accompagné du professeur McGonagall, Hermione sauta presque du lit tant elle était heureuse de retrouver la vieille femme en bonne santé. Bizarrement la potion n'avait en rien affecté ses sentiments pour sa directrice de maison pour qui elle voué une admiration sans bornes. On leur appris qu'ils pourraient sortir des le lendemain et retrouvaient leurs amis. Elle fit semblant d'être extrêmement contente de la nouvelle alors qu'elle avait envi de vomir, être entourée des griffindors aller être une véritable épreuves.  
  
A suivre  
  
Voilà la suite des aventures de nos petits chouchous  
  
I LOVE REVIEWS !!! Cliquer sur GO pour me laissé un message !!! sa ne prend que deux minutes et sa me fais un super plaisir !!  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Lulubulle : merci, sa me réchauffe le c?ur, continue de me donner ton avis !!  
  
Debbie : j'espère que tu as eu tes réponses dans ce chapitre, si tu as d'autre remarque n'ésite pas un instant et REVIEW !!!  
  
Hermione Potter jr : voilà la suite, et n'oublie pas de reviewé pour ce chapitre, l'avis de mes lecteur compte beaucoup pour moi !!  
  
Varda : Ravi que ma fic te plaise, as-tu lu mon autre fic « obscur désir » ? Hermione est dark aussi !!! même si se n'ai pas tout à fait le même genre. J'attend tes critique avec impatience pour ce chapitre !!! 


	14. prise de tête avec les griffindors

Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews adorables !  
  
Je suis désoler mais la ponctualité de mes chapitres n'ai pas toujours présente car je très occupé en ce moment mais ça devrait aller mieux cet été !!!  
  
Disclamer : ils ne sont pas à moi sauf l'intrigue, c'est tout, snif !!!  
  
Chapitre 14 : Prise de tête avec les griffindors  
  
- Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment une bonne idée de vous laisser sortir aujourd'hui. J'aimerais vous examiner plus profondément.  
  
- Mme Pomfresh, nous allons bien, répondit Hermione en essayant de cacher un ton exaspéré.  
  
Elle sentait que ses pouvoirs étaient revenus même si grâce à la potion qu'elle avait préparé les détecteurs de l'école ne pouvait pas la repérer. Si elle ne se contrôlait pas elle sentait que Pomfresh en ferait les frais ce qui amènerait certainement des questions embarrassantes qu'elle voulait éviter à tout prix.  
  
- Mais on ne sait jamais, il., reprit la femme.  
  
La sorcière sentit ses muscles se tendre et sa main se contracter jusqu'à ce que ses jointures menacent de devenir blanches. Drago voyant la réaction de la jeune fille coupa l'infirmière lui disant que s'ils avaient d'autres malaises ils accourraient immédiatement la voir. Rassurée par les dires du serpentard, elle les laissa enfin sortir de leur prison blanche. Une fois sortit Hermione laissa éclater sa fureur et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.  
  
- Tu devrais te calmer, Granger si tu ne veux pas te faire remarquer, dit- il froidement, et tu devrais essayer de maîtriser tes émotions un peu mieux que ça sinon tu vas déclencher un accident.  
  
- Premièrement ne m'appelle Granger qu'en public sinon c'est Mlle Jedusor, répliqua-t-elle, et deuxièmement je n'ai pas de conseil à recevoir d'un Malfoy.  
  
- Tu as bien raison Hermione, dit une voix derrière elle.  
  
Elle eût à peine le temps de se retourner que deux paires de bras vigoureux l'étouffèrent. Elle se retint de justesse d'envoyer les intrus voler à l'autre bout du couloir en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'Harry et de Ron. Elle leur rendit leur étreintes et passa en mode petite griffindor innocente et fragile.  
  
- Oh, j'ai bien crus que je ne vous reverrais jamais, dit-elle d'une petite voix émue.  
  
Elle se tourna vers Drago qui était resté à coté en train de regarder avec dégoût le manège qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il put lire sur les lèvres de la jeune fille « je suis la meilleure ». Il haussa les épaules n'ayant pas dit son dernier mot. Elle pouvait bien se pâmer avec ses nouveaux pouvoirs et son Mlle Jedusor, il n'en avait rien à faire. Son temps viendrait et il savait être patient.  
  
Harry avait enfin remarquait sa présence et tourna vers lui :  
  
- Je suppose qu'on doit te remercié d'avoir ramener Hermione parmi nous, bien que je suis sur que tu était dans le coup, dit-il froidement gardant un bras autour de la taille de la sorcière.  
  
- Pense ce que tu veux Potter, je n'en ai rien à faire, répondit-il de sa voix traînante coutumière.  
  
- Laisse-le Harry, il restera toujours son petit fils à papa, cracha Ron.  
  
Ledit Harry acquiesça et ils entraînèrent Hermione, qui se laissa faire, vers leur salle commune. Il les regarda s'éloignés avec indifférence avant de se diriger vers sa nouvelle chambre de préfet pour préparer ses affaires de cours.  
  
Elle avait une furieuse envie de dire à son « ami » d'enlever ses sales pattes d'elle mais renonça, elle sentait que cette journée allait être pénible et elle avait déjà hâte de retrouver la solitude de sa chambre de préfète. Les deux garçons n'arrêtaient pas de lui poser des questions mais faisaient les réponses eux-même à leur manière et elle n'essaya pas de les contredirent. Elle ne voulait pas refaire le cirque du soir dernier devant Dumbeldor à ces deux lascars.  
  
Quand elle entra dans la salle accueillante de griffindor, tout le monde se précipita vers elle pour l'étreindre, mais elle prétendit un mal de tête et s'éloigna de ses compagnons trop collant à son goût. La sorcière commençait à trouvé pénible tout le tapage ambiant. Tout à coup, un grand silence parvint à ses oreilles, une bénédiction. Elle se retourna pour voir se qui avait bien pu faire taire ses compagnons de griffindors. Elle éclata de rire, ils étaient en train de continué de bougé leurs lèvres mais aucun son n'en sortait. Le plus comique était qu'ils ne semblaient pas s'en rendre compte et continuaient leur activité.  
  
« Je sens que je vais vite m'habitué à mes nouveaux pouvoirs » Pensa-t- elle en esquissant un sourire, qui aurait plutôt été à sa place sur les lèvres d'un certain blond de serpentard.  
  
Elle regarda sa montre, les cours allaient commencé dans une demi-heure. Elle rejoignit sa chambre de préfète et s'écroula sur son lit en poussant un soupir de bien-être. Elle était enfin chez elle, toutefois quelque chose la déranger, elle se redressa et regarda autour d'elle cherchant la petite bête.  
  
Elle se donna un coup à le tête, comment est-ce qu'elle n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt. Elle fit un mouvement de mains en ce concentrant. La tapisserie Rouge et or s'effaça pour laisser place à de grande toiles représentant des scène de la mythologie grecs, égyptienne et Romaines. Ses phases préférés de l'histoire. Voilà maintenant elle se sentit en parfaite harmonie avec cet endroit.  
  
Elle regarda son emploi du temps, parfait, elle commençait avec une heure d'aritmancie et une heure de métamorphose et pour finir double cour de potions avec les serpentard. Elle s'en réjouissait d'avance.  
  
Soudain, elle sentit que quelqu'un avait pénétré dans sa chambre et s'avançait doucement dans son dos pour pouvoir la surprendre. Elle sourit en secouant la tête.  
  
- Tu pourrait frapper avant d'entré Malfoy, dit-elle en se retournant.  
  
Il n'y avait aucune émotion sur son visage mais elle pouvait deviner qu'il était stupéfait et que seul son orgueil l'empêchait de lui demandé comment elle avait su que c'était lui.  
  
- Que me vaut cette visite, mon chère, dit-elle en regroupant ses affaires scolaires.  
  
- Mm ! pas mal la déco, siffla-t-il ignorant sa question. Je savais que tu était une dingue de l'histoire vu comment t'arrive à suivre les cours de Binns mais la en mettre sur les murs de ta chambre.  
  
- J'ai fait quelques recherches à la bibliothèque et j'ai découvert pas mal de choses intéressantes, dit-elle en se rapprochant dangereusement de lui, dont certaine pratique ancestrale pour décupler le plaisir.  
  
Il recula instinctivement et rencontra le mur derrière lui, elle se pressa contre lui et sa main se balada vers sa ceinture.  
  
- Tu veux essayé ? Demanda-t-elle en augmentant la pression sur son entre- jambe.  
  
Sa respiration était de plus en plus rapide et il dû faire un gros effort pour ne pas gémir. Il attrapa la main de la jeune fille qui avait commencé à défaire sa boucle de ceinture.  
  
- Pas maintenant, dit-il durement, on a cours.  
  
Il put lire au fond de ses yeux sa déception et son c?ur manqua un battement. Elle était vraiment sérieuse, mais de toute façon il ne fallait pas qu'il la laisse se servir de lui comme un jouet pourtant sa curiosité l'emporta sur la raison et il lui murmura au creux de l'oreille.  
  
- Ce soir, à 20h dans ta chambre, ok ?  
  
Elle acquiesça et retourna à son activité précédente.  
  
Il se dirigea vers la sortie mais s'arrêta sur le seuil :  
  
- Au fait tu devrais enlever le sort que tu as jeté avant qu'un professeur s'en aperçoive, je vais presque prendre les griffindor en pitié maintenant que tu est revenu parmi eux.  
  
Il eut juste le temps de sortir avant qu'un grimoire ne frappe la porte.  
  
@ suivre  
  
bon voilà je pense que se chapitre ne pas trop court !  
  
review ! si vous ne savez pas comment on fait vous appuyer sur le bouton GO en bas de page  
  
et vous me laisser un petit message  
  
@+++  
  
@ngelin@del@cour 


	15. cours et altéraction

Je suis vraiment impardonnable pour mon retard ! mais comme je l'avais dit je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour pensez à mes potterfictions. J'essais de lire Harry Potter and the order of phoenix. En tout cas je suis ravi que certaines personnes reste fidèle et continu à me reviewer malgré mon retard !  
  
Chapitre 15 : Cours et alteraction  
  
Le son de la cloche qui annonçait la fin des cours, retentit dans les couloirs de pierre du collège. Hermione rassembla ses parchemins plein de calculs et de symboles que peut de sorciers auraient eu la patience de décrypter.  
  
Elle salua le professeur Vector, il était un des seul, avec le professeur McGonagall, a obtenir ses faveurs. Il l'avait toujours su qu'elle était très douée pour l'arthmancie et l'avait pris sous son aile, l'aidant dans quelques unes de ses recherches personnelles à la bibliothèque.  
  
Elle se dirigea vers sa classe de métamorphose. Certain tableaux la salués et lui dirent qu'ils étaient heureux que rien ne soit arriver à leur préfète en chef préférée. Elle leur sourit et les remercia, Poudlard était vraiment l'endroit le plus chaleureux qu'elle connaissait !  
  
- Hermione attend nous !  
  
Elle soupira en levant les yeux aux ciel. Elle avait réussi a semé les deux autres grifondors mais apparemment ils l'avaient retrouvé. Elle les vit courir vers elle et s'arrêté pour reprendre leur souffle. Ils avaient probablement courus pendant un long moment. Il était vrai que la tour nord de Trelawney était à l'autre bout du château.  
  
- On t'a attendu devant la classe du professeur Vector, mais il nous a dit que tu était partit précipitamment, dit Harry, respirant à peu près normalement.  
  
- Et alors, rétorqua-t-elle, je ne vais pas passais ma vie à vous attendre.  
  
Ils la regardèrent, ébahit ; Elle ne leur avait jamais parlé sur ce ton avant. Voyant son erreur elle chercha une excuse.  
  
- Oh ! Excusez-moi les garçons ! Mais je suis un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment et puis j'avais tellement envie de revoir le professeur McGonagall que je n'ai pas pensé à vous attendre, je suis vraiment désolée !  
  
Elle vit à leur mines qu'ils avaient gobé tout ses mensonges, mais il y avait partit d'elle qu'y lui disait qu'elle voulait vraiment revoir sa directrice de maison. Ils hochèrent la tête lui disant qu'ils comprenaient très bien son humeur et ils se remirent en marche.  
  
Ils atteignirent la classe de métamorphose juste avant la sonnerie.  
  
- Entrez les enfants, Miss Granger c'est bon de vous avoir parmi nous de nouveau.  
  
- Je suis heureuse de vous revoir aussi et en bonne santé professeur.  
  
- Bien, maintenant assez-vous, dit-elle en leur accordant un de ses rares sourires.  
  
Elle attendit qu'ils prennent place au fond de la classe, Hermione entre les deux garçons.  
  
- Vous entrez maintenant dans votre septième année et les A.S.P.I.C.S. sont à la fin de l'année. Nous allons commencé par une révision des métamorphose que nous avons appris depuis votre cinquième année.  
  
Hermione eut un grand sourire, ses camarades, eux, affichés plutôt des visages renfrognés. Elle réussi toutes ses métamorphoses sans aucune surprise. Elle regarda les autres grifondors faire leur exercices avec plus ou moins de réussite. Elle se surprit à s'ennuyé, elle voulait passé à autre chose.  
  
- Professeur McGonagall ? Demanda-t-elle en levant la main, bien qu'elle trouva ce geste futile pour son âge.  
  
- Qu'y a t il Miss Granger ? Répondit la vieille dame aux mouvement énergiques.  
  
- Je me demandais quand est-ce que nous étudierions la métamorphose humaine.  
  
Elle reçu un regard étonné de la part de son professeur et des autres élèves autour d'elle. Mais son visage resta impassible attendant la réponse de sa directrice de maison.  
  
- La métamorphose humaine n'est pas au programme, on ne l'étudie que dans les collèges supérieurs qui sont l'équivalent d'université dans le monde des moldus. Mais si ce sujet vous intéresse je veux bien vous en parlez un peu. Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours et nous en parlerons.  
  
Elle acquiesça en remerciant son professeur. Elle replongea dans son manuel avancé de métamorphose qu'elle connaissait déjà presque par c?ur l'ayant étudié pendant l'été. Les autres retournèrent à leur métamorphose , en chuchotant et lançant des coups d'?il à la jeune fille, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention.  
  
Le bruit strident de la cloche se fit entendre annonçant la pose déjeuner. Les élèves rangèrent leurs baguettes et sortirent rapidement de la classe pour se rendre à la grande salle. Hermione s'approcha du bureau de son professeur et attendit qu'elle fasse attention à elle.  
  
- Assez-vous, miss Granger.  
  
Elle détestait ce nom qui n'était pas le sien mais essaya de faire comme ci de rien n'était. Elle s'assit rapidement sur un fauteuil brodé d'images rappelant un lion et autres figures du moyen-âge, mais elle n'y fit pas attention trop concentrer sur ce qu'allait dire la veille femme devant elle.  
  
Malgré son âge avancé, le professeur McGonagall était un femme énergique qui ne tolérait pas le chahut pendant ses cours. C'était pour tout ça qu'Hermione l'admirait tant, elle voulait devenir comme elle plus tard. Sauf qu'elle espérait ne pas finir vielle fille.  
  
Mais songea-t-elle, elle n'aurait aucun mal à ce trouver un homme à la hauteur de ses espérances. Elle faisait déjà craquait Drago, lui qui était insensible au charme des filles. Cela lui rappela son rendez-vous ce soir avec le jeune serpentard. Elle se réjouissait déjà de tout ce qu'elle allait lui faire découvrir. Elle eut un frisson rien qu'en y pensant. Elle remarqua que son professeur la regardé fixement attendant d'avoir toute l'attention de son élève. Elle lui fit un petit sourire gêné.  
  
- Que voulez-vous savoir à propos de la métamorphose humaine, lui demanda-t- elle.  
  
- Eh bien, je voulais apprendre à métamorphosé un humain en animal ou dans une autre apparence.  
  
Elle la regarda bouche bée après les révélations de son élève préféré. Elle la sonda du regard comme pour savoir jusqu'où elle pourrait allée dans ses explications.  
  
- Voyez vous, Hermione, l'art de la métamorphose est très complexe, et devenir un animagi prend plusieurs années d'entraînement, je ne dis pas que vous n'y arriveriez pas mais il y a beaucoup de conditions et de règles à respecté. Ceci est très réglementé par le ministère de la magie.  
  
- Mais si vous pouviez m'aider à étudier uniquement la théorie, il n'y aurait aucun problème avec le ministère, ce ne serait qu'un projet extra scolaire, dit-elle en prenant son air le plus studieux possible.  
  
Elle avait un projet en tête et personne ne pourrais l'empêché de faire ce qu'elle voulait et surtout pas le ministère !  
  
- Oui, répondit la femme, il n'y a aucun problème dans tout ça et puis j'en parlerais au professeur Dumbeldor, cela pourrais servir à Harry également si un jour il entreprend de devenir un animagi. Vous avez une bonne idée miss Granger !  
  
Hermione écarquilla les yeux, ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'elle voulait. Il ne manquerait plus que le garçon que son père cherche à tué depuis des années est un atout de plus ! Elle fixa son professeur intensément en pensant très fort « Non, professeur c'est un très mauvaise idée, Harry ne serait pas capable, c'est un perte de temps » . Quand elle eut finit, la femme secoua légèrement la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.  
  
- Bien, c'est d'accord Miss Granger, venez samedi à 15h dans ma classe nous pourrons commencés.  
  
- Merci, beaucoup professeur, bonne appétit, dit-elle en se levant.  
  
- A vous aussi miss, allez vite rejoindre vos camarades le dîner à déjà commencé.  
  
Elle s'assit à la table des grifondors avec un sourire aux lèvres. Le repas venait de commencé et elle se sentit un grand appétit.  
  
- Qu'a dit le professeur McGonagall, demanda avidement Harry.  
  
- Oh, rien de spécial, elle ma dit que la métamorphose humaine était très réglementé par le ministère et qu'on ne l'apprenait qu'après de longues années d'études.  
  
- Et alors ? Demanda Ron toujours à coté de la plaque.  
  
- Alors rien, elle veut bien me montré un peu la théorie mais c'est tout.  
  
- Et elle pourrait nous le montré aussi tu crois, s'enquit le garçon aux lunettes.  
  
- Oh ! Vous savez il y aura plein de truc compliqué et des recherches à faire, c'est à dire que tu n'aurais pas beaucoup de temps pour tes entraînement de quidditch.  
  
Il eut l'air déçu « bien fait » pensa-t-elle.  
  
- Dommage, ça nous aurez sûrement aidé à devenir des animagus.  
  
Elle fronça les sourcils oubliant de manger le contenu de sa fourchette qu'elle tenait devant sa bouche.  
  
- Comment ça, vous voulez devenir des animagus, mais c'est illégale !  
  
- On sait très bien ça Hermione, mais ne joue pas les rabats-joie, répliqua Ron.  
  
- Sirius m'a envoyé un ouvrage qui leur avez servi pour devenir des animagus, ajouta Harry sur le ton de la confidence.  
  
- Vous êtes fou, je ne veux pas être mêlé à vos manigances, le coupa-t- elle.  
  
- Comme tu voudras, répondirent-ils. On se débrouillera tout seuls.  
  
La discussion était close. Ils retournèrent à leur plats et ne se parlèrent plus jusqu'à la fin du repas. Cela arrangeait bien Hermione qui en avait plus qu'assez de leur comportement de gamins.  
  
Pendant qu'elle pensait à ça, elle sentit plusieurs regard se tourner vers leur table et quelques rires se firent entendre. Elle dédaigna levé la tête pour voir la cause de l'hilarité des ses camarades. Ce qu'elle vit lui coupa le souffle ; à la place où était assis Harry et Ron quelques secondes au paravent ce trouver deux petits êtres des 2 ou 3 ans à peine qui se débattaient avec leur robes devenus trop grandes.  
  
Elle se leva sous le choque ne savant pas qu'elle position adoptée ; devait- elle rire avec les autres ou se précipitait sur eux avec un grand état de surprise sur le visage qu'elle avait déjà. Heureusement que les professeurs accouraient à grands pas.  
  
- Mais se passe-t-il ici ? Demanda le professeur McGonagall avant de pousser un grand cris en découvrant les deux enfants qui commençaient à pleurer.  
  
- Comment est-ce arriver, questionna Dumbeldor.  
  
Elle secoua la tête avec une expression parfaite de fille désemparée qui ne sait pas plus que les autres.  
  
- Je ne sais pas professeur, nous étions en train de manger et puis je les ais regardé mais ils avaient cette apparence, vous croyez que c'est un coup de Vous-Savez-Qui ?  
  
- Il ne faut omettre aucune piste, mais il y a peu de chance que Tom est pu faire cela, Miss voulez vous bien nous aidez à les emmener à l'infirmerie.  
  
Elle acquiesça et prit dans ses bras une petite tête rousse qui bougeait dans tout les sens.  
  
A suivre  
  
C'est un de mes plus long chapitre ,j'espère qu'il vous a plus !  
  
Reviews ! Appuyez sur le bouton GO en bas à gauche, ça ne vous prendra que 2 minutes maximum et ça me fait super plaisir ! 


	16. première leçon

Voilà le chapitre 16 : merci pour toutes vos reviews cela faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas eu autant ! continué comme ça !  
  
Voilà un chapitre très attendue par certainES ! je me suis débrouillé pour faire un chapitre long pour me pardonner de mon retard !  
  
Disclamer : aucun personnage ne m'appartient mais j'aimerais bien étriper Rowling pour avoir tué... !!!! Je pense que certain son du même avis que moi !  
  
Bonne lecture !  
  
Chapitre 16 : première leçon  
  
Ils débarquèrent dans l'infirmerie et déposèrent les deux enfants sur le lit le plus proche. Mme Pomfresh qui soignait une élève se précipita vers eux :  
  
- Que ce passe t-il ? Demanda-t-elle en voyant leur visage grave. Qui sont ses enfants ?  
  
McGonagall lui répondit avec un sourire crispé :  
  
- Ce sont messieurs Potter et Weasley.  
  
La pauvre infirmière failli avoir une crise cardiaque, elle s'approcha du lit. Les deux bambins se regardaient avec curiosité et s'amusaient à se tirer les cheveux. On pouvait apercevoir une fine cicatrice qui ornait le front de Harry.  
  
- Comment-ce arrivé ? S'enquit Mme Pomfresh.  
  
Dumbeldor semblait songeur, il regarda l'assemblée et décréta :  
  
- C'est sans doute un cou de Voldemort - tout le monde tressailli, a part Hermione- mais se peut être aussi une blague de leur camarade. Miss Granger ?  
  
Elle sursauta légèrement, elle n'avait pas suivi la conversation, elle avait sombré dans ses propres pensées.  
  
- Oui, professeur ?  
  
- Avait vous une idée de qui pourrait avoir eu l'envi de jouer un tour à vos camarades ?  
  
Elle réfléchit à toutes vitesses, elle ne pouvait pas dénoncer qui que ce soit. Son ancienne elle ne dénoncerait pas ses amis griffondor, et puis elle pouvait s'attendre à une colère de Drago si.tien mais c'était une excellente idée, quoi de mieux que de faire enrager ce bon vieux Dray !  
  
- Et bien, oui, je pense qu'un groupe de serpentard pourrait être dans le coup mais je ne veux pas avoir d'ennui.  
  
- Parlez sans crainte Miss Granger, la rassura son professeur de métamorphose, il faut punir les coupables !  
  
- Quand je suis sorti de l'infirmerie avec Malfoy, Harry et Ron se sont disputé avec lui et bien qu'il m'est sauvé la vie, il n'est pas redevenu bon pour autant. Je pense qu'il a fabriqué une potion de jouvence en secret et qu'il la mit dans la nourriture de Harry et de Ron.  
  
Dumbeldor l'observa un moment avec une lueur indescriptible dans les yeux, comme s'il savait qu'elle mentait. Mais finalement il hocha la tête :  
  
- Oui, je pense que Miss Granger à raison, professeur McGonagall allait me chercher le fautif et emmenait-le dans mon bureau. Miss Granger, vous devriez allait en cours.  
  
Elle acquiesça et demanda avant de sortir :  
  
- Qu'allez vous faire pour Ron et Harry ?  
  
- Ils vont resté ici jusqu'à ce que le professeur Rogue prépare la contre potion.  
  
Elle partit, souriant intérieurement, Drago allait être furieux mais il ne pouvait rien contre elle. Elle se dirigea vers la classe de Binns. Encore une heure à s'ennuyer, bon au moins elle pourrait rattraper quelques heures de sommeil, elle se sentait encore un peu engourdie à cause de la potion.  
  
Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la classe ou le cours avait déjà commencer, elle s'assit sans s'excuser auprès du professeur d'histoire de la magie, qui de toute façon ne l'avait pas remarqué. Tout le monde se précipita sur elle pour avoir des nouvelles de leurs camarades miniatures.  
  
Elle leur expliqua que c'était un cou des serpentards et qu'ils seraient sévèrement punis. Les autres griffondors s'exclamèrent de joie quand elle leur apprit la nouvelle.  
  
- Ils n'auront que ce qu'ils méritent ses serpents visqueux, déclara Dean.  
  
Seamus approuva son ami « petit ami » pensa Hermione, en effet elle avait découvert le secret des deux garçons alors qu'elle revenait de la bibliothèque un soir très tard. Elle les avait surprit en train de s'embrassait et leurs vêtements à moitié enlevés.  
  
Ils avaient rougi comme des débutants quand ils s'étaient aperçut de sa présence. Elle avait rit et leur avait conseillé une pièce cachée dans le septième étage qui leur conviendrait mieux que derrière une vulgaire statue.  
  
Ils l'avaient remercié et couru au septième étage comme des forcenés en se tenant la main. C'était l'année d'avant, quand elle était encore une petite griffondor studieuse. Elle n'avait pas trahit leur secret, mais peut-être qu'un jour elle pourrait un peu s'amusé avec eux..  
  
La sonnerie la sortie de ses pensées. Les étudiants parlaient entre eux de l'événement du midi et Hermione répondit avec exaspération à leur question et prétexta avoir un cours à l'autre bout du château pour ne pas s'attardait devant leur futilité, elle regarda à gauche et à droite, elle ne tenait pas à voir Drago.  
  
Bien sur, elle ne se cachait pas par ce qu'elle avait peur de lui, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il fasse un scandale dans les couloirs et fiche sa couverture en l'air sous le coup de l'emportement. Elle le verrait après le dîner dans sa chambre à l'abris des oreilles indiscrètes.  
  
Le reste de la journée nu rien d'extraordinaire à part le fait que Drago avait failli l'apercevoir dans le couloir du troisième étage, mais elle s'était glissé derrière un groupe de serdaigle de cinquième année qui discutait d'une boutique branché du chemin de Traverse.  
  
Il avait l'air d'un dragon prêt à cracher le feu. Elle l'avait entendu dire à ses gardes du corps grâce à son ouie développé :  
  
- Attendez que je lui mette la main dessus, elle va voir ce qui se passe quand on affronte un Malfoy !  
  
- Tu veux que l'on s'occupe d'elle Drago ?  
  
- Non, Crabbe, c'est entre elle et moi.  
  
Elle avait attendu qu'ils partent à leur cours de métamorphose et était sortie de sa cachette, un sourire en coin, « oui, en verra mon Dragon ».  
  
Elle avait préféré demander aux elfes de maison de lui donnait un panier pic-nique pour manger au bord du lac plutôt que de se montrait dans la grande salle ou le serpentard l'attendrait certainement.  
  
L'après midi se déroula calmement, quand la dernière sonnerie de la journée retentit et que les autres élèves se dirigeaient vers la grande Salle, elle prit la direction du lac avec quelque livre à étudier.  
  
L'air était frais mais pas glaciale, elle avait emmené un pull pour couvrir ses épaules. Elle s'installa dans un coin isolé, le dos appuyé sur un tronc d'arbre. Elle déballa son pic-nique et ouvrit son livre de métamorphose avancé en mangeant un sandwich.  
  
Quand le crépuscule ne lui permit plus de lire et que l'air se rafraîchissait, elle rangea ses affaires et se dirigea vers sa chambre.  
  
Quand elle rentra dans leur salle commune, Drago tournait en rond pestant entre ses dents. Quand il la vit, il se dirigea vers elle d'un pas furieux.  
  
Elle fit comme s'il n'était pas là et rangea ses affaires sur son bureau alors qu'il s'approchait dangereusement d'elle.  
  
-On peut savoir où tu était passé, je ne t'ai pas vu de l'après midi, ni au dîner, Hurla-t-il.  
  
Elle se retourna vers lui calmement et l'observa, ses yeux avaient prit une teinte d'orage. Le gris avait pris le dessus sur le bleu signe qu'il était dans une grande fureur.  
  
- J'ai voulu prendre l'air, répondit-elle, tu as un problème avec le fait que je me promène ?  
  
- La n'est pas la question, répliqua-t-il, pourquoi as-tu dis au directeur que j'étais la cause de la jeunesse de tes deux amis de griffondor ?  
  
Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa chambre, il lui attrapa violemment le bras et la plaqua contre la porte de sa chambre avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de l'ouvrir.  
  
- Répond-moi !  
  
Son visage était déformé par la fureur.  
  
- Lâches-moi, tu me fais mal espèce de Dragon cracheur de feu.  
  
Il desserra sa pression sous le coup de la surprise, jamais on ne l'avait appeler comme ça, c'était du suicide.  
  
Elle en profita pour filer à quelques mètres.  
  
- Bon, tu veux une réponse je vais te répondre : premièrement je n'allait pas dénoncez les griffondor ou les autres maisons amis des griffondor. Deuxièmement les serpentard n'aime pas les griffondor. Troisièmement tu détestes Potter et Weasley. Quatrièmement, si je ne dénoncer personne mon père aurait été mis en cause et je ne pense pas qu'il aime mon initiative et cinquièmement je veux que tu me prennes, maintenant.  
  
Il la regarda éberlué, comme il ne réagissait pas, elle s'approcha de lui et le gifla, il lui stoppa le bras quand elle voulu reproduire le geste. Il l'embrassa sauvagement l'entourant de ses bras pour la collait à lui. « Dieu que cette fille est géniale »pensa-t-il alors qu'il enfonça la porte de sa chambre( à Hermione) du pied, et porta Hermione sur son lit.  
  
Ils se déshabillèrent en quatrième vitesse toujours en s'embrassant désespérément. Il ce mis au dessus d'elle et la pénétra violemment, elle gémi en s'arquant contre ses hanches, elle passa ses jambes autour de ses fesses pour qu'il aille plus profond en elle. Il mordilla ses seins alors qu'elle promenait ses mains sur son crâne lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Elle poussa un cris de plaisir quand il accéléra le rythme déjà intense. Elle murmura des paroles inaudibles sous ses cris rauques.  
  
- Draggggooooo, s'écria-t-elle alors qu'elle atteignait l'orgasme.  
  
Il se vida en elle dans un dernier mouvement de bassin, alors qu'il allait se retirer, elle le retint :  
  
- non, attend.  
  
Il fit ce qu'elle demandait et s'écroula de fatigue sur elle. Leur respiration saccadées se mêlaient alors qu'il essayait de reprendre un rythme normal. Il reposa sa tête sur la poitrine de la jeune femme. Il pouvait entendre son c?ur battant à la chamade. Elle l'entoura de ses bras et essuya son front couvert de sueur.  
  
Quand ils eurent retrouvé un rythme cardiaque stable, et qu'ils commençaient à s'endormir Hermione prit la parole :  
  
- Alors comment as-tu trouvé cette technique ?  
  
- C'était mieux que tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginé, mais comment.  
  
- Et bien, cela fait partie des technique que j'ai découvert pendant mes lectures, leçon n°1 la colère est un bon catalyseur d'énergie physique. Et vu la crise que tu avais c'était le bon moment pour passer à la pratique.  
  
- Tu avais tout prévu hein, ma colère et tout le reste.  
  
- Non, en fait j'ai improvisais ce matin quand ils m'ont demandé si je connaissais le coupable.  
  
- Très intéressant, tout les vieux snocks qui ont écrit ton bouquins avaient de l'idée dans l'esprit !  
  
- Oui et t'en mieux pour nous.  
  
- Espèce de petite dévergondée.  
  
- Et fière de l'être, surtout dans les bras d'un mec comme toi.  
  
Il eu une lueur de désir dans les yeux, il commença à bouger son bassin faisant crié Hermione de surprise.  
  
- Laisse-moi le faire à ma manière maintenant, la lenteur il n'y a rien de mieux pour te rendre folle.  
  
- Mnnhh, tu es un vrai Dragon.  
  
Il la fit passer en position dominante et la regarda se mouvoir langoureusement sur lui.  
  
Ils continuèrent comme ça pendant un bon bout de la nuit avant de tombé exténué dans les bras de l'autres.  
  
A suivre  
  
Bon je pense que vous serez satisfait de ce Lemon, j'ai mis le paquet !  
  
Alors si vous en voulait d'otre Reviews !!! 


	17. venez lire!

Kikou tout le monde, je suis impardonnable lancé moi tout les sortilèges qui vous passent par la tête, vous en avez le droit ! je doit vous prévenir ; ne vous attendez pas a avoir des chapitre toutes les semaines, je crois que un par mois et tout ce que je peux faire, car j'ai beaucoup de boulot en ce moment  
  
Je tiens a remercié tout les gens qui ont apprécier le chapitre précédent, je dois avouer qu'il ne devais pas être comme sa au début mais je me suis laissé emporté par mon imagination au fur et a mesur que je tapais !  
  
NOTE : je tiens a signaler que si vous aimez mes fic vous pouvez me mettre dans vos auteurs préféré !!! juste pour savoir si j'ai la cote ou pas lol mais ce n'est pas obligatoire !!!  
  
Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, mais le chapitre 16 ne devrait pas tarder ! Je vais faire les réponses a toutes vos reviews si enthousiasmes !  
  
Miya Black : euh, sorry mé la suite n'est pas encore la ! je me penche sur un autre texte en ce moment(un slash).. bref, en plus je me tape un bon rhume pour mes vacances ces généralissime !!  
  
Pixel( ki é trop « vedge ??? »pour se connecter) : ouai, bien sur kan on lit le livre originale on ne les voient pas du tout ensemble mé bon, l'originalité, c'est sa que tout le monde demande ! pour les fautes, je fais très attention (mais c vrai qu'il me faudrait une béta-lectrice) mé y en a ki méchappent ! les vilaines !  
  
Tolkiane : mici, la tienne a très bien débuter aussi, moi la suite, ben quand j'aurai du courage, déjà que je fais le truc de Jonat ! ;-)  
  
Eldwina : a ma « grande » lionne que j'adore !!!! mici, sa me fais plaisir de te faire plaisir !! par contre, je tiens a se que tu sache, que je n'ai « aucune » documentation a part les autres fics !!! donc voilà, l'imagination y est pour beaucoup !  
  
Katarina : tiens, tiens, tiens, fo pas avoir honte, moi aussi je suis contente quand je trouve un bon lemon dans mes fics préférés !!! mé bien sur je ne peux pas en mettre a tous le chapitre, y aurait plus d'histoire sinon !!  
  
Arwenn : oui, j'ai mis le paquet, j'avais prévenu, j'aime bien les voir se déchaînée !!! comment tu va toi, sa fait un bout qu'on a pas chatter sur msn !! tu sais l'imagination joue un grand role, n'ayant aucune experience dans ce domaine !!!  
  
Dready : kikoo, sympa de me laisser une review !!!!pour Hermi et Drago, et bien si je met un jour la suite ( nan, né pas peur je me botterais le train pour que sa arrive !!) il devraient se passer plein de chose, mais par contre je ne sais pas si je vais faire une fin heureuse ou pas, je les idées noires en ce moment ( a cause d'un sal rhume plus précisement !)  
  
Marilune : ouai, elle a pas tellemnt de role dans les bouquin alors je me réinvente une hermione a ma façon, mé tu as raison, je m'éloigne un peu trop des prjets de voldi, je vais remédier a sa ! promis ! review moi a l'occasion !  
  
Céline.s : mici, mé dis moi-en un peu plus sinon je ne pourrais pas améliorer la fic !!! a plus !!!  
  
Kaorulabelle : coucou ! je t'ai envoyé un E-MAIL, okay pour que tu publie ma fic !!! @plus !  
  
Bon voilà, merci a tout le monde ( meme ceux qui ne review pas !) et a bientôt !!!!  
  
@ngelin@del@cou a votre service ! 


	18. pensée interieure

Voilà le chapitre 17 tellement attendu ( deux mois je crois ???) assé de Bla-bla, voilà l'histoire ! N'oubliez pas que j'adore les reviews !!!  
  
BONNE LECTURE !  
  
Chapitre 17 :  
  
Cela faisait deux semaines que Hermione et Drago étaient de retour a Poudlard. La vie était redevenue normal, en apparence. Les professeurs les criblaient de devoirs d'une longueur interminable et même Hermione devait passer de longues heures à travailler dans sa salle commune de préfet. Ca, c'était la version qu'elle avait donnée aux griffondor pour justifier ses rares visites dans leur salle commune, beaucoup trop bruyante selon elle.  
  
En fait, Hermione travaillait beaucoup mais pas du tout de la façon dont ses camarades le pensé ; elle faisait beaucoup de séances de combat avec un certain préfet de serpentard, essayant de maîtriser ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Et comme tout combat qui se respecte, cela se finissait souvent au corps à corps dans le lit des jeunes sorciers ou sur le divan, les combattant n'ayant plus la force de se transporter plus loin.  
  
En apparence, ils étaient toujours ennemis et quand ils se croisaient dans les couloirs en présence des autres élèves, ils se jetaient des regards de haine ou s'ignoraient. Tout le monde n'y voyait que du feu. Mais s'ils se retrouvaient seuls, ils entraient dans la salle désaffectée la plus proche et rattrapaient le temps perdu.  
  
Ce jour-là, Hermione faisait des recherches à la bibliothèque sur une ancienne créature mystique, pour son devoir de soin aux créatures magiques, Hagrid était toujours amoureux des grosses bestioles qui effrayaient la plupart du monde sorcier. Elle esquissa un sourire ironique, son père avait réussi à faire renvoyer ce gros benêt à cause de sa passion. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par l'arrivé bruyante, de ses « pots de colles » comme elle les appelait, de Harry et de Ron, aussi rouges l'un que l'autre et soufflants comme des phoques.  
  
Elle sourit intérieurement, se remémorant leur mésaventure. Le professeur rogue avait dû les garder en pension pour faire ses expériences. Après avoir avalé une potion qui apparemment n'était pas a son goût, bébé Harry avait tout recracher sur la robe noire de son cher professeur, qui avait hurlé au scandale. Albus, lui avait gentiment proposé d'aller se changer et lui rappela qu'il faisait sa pour la bonne cause, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Hermione qui avait assistée à la scène était partie en courant dans les toilettes les plus proches pour exploser de rire.  
  
Elle avait dû s'occupé d'eux pendant une heure, le temps que leur maître des potions est retrouvé sa pâleur habituelle et son sang froid. Il les avait repris avec regret et résignation la gratifiant d'un « enlevez-moi ce sourire idiot miss Granger ou j'enlève 50 points a griffondor ! . Le soir même, les garçons avaient retrouvé leur taille et age mental normal et griffondor avait perdu 50 points et pour une fois ce n'était pas la faute des deux garçons.  
  
Elle se concentra pour revenir à la réalité, les deux lascars avaient enfin retrouvé leur rythme cardiaque et s'assirent à coté d'elle.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, vous ne voyez pas que je travaille ? Demanda-t-elle, essayant de cacher son exaspération.  
  
Harry parla en premier, alors que Ron levait les yeux au ciel se demandant comment par Merlin cette fille faisait pour passer autant de temps sur ses études :  
  
- Dumbeldor vient de nous informer que la première réunion de l'ordre du ph?nix allait avoir lieu samedi soir, il a des choses importantes à nous dire.  
  
L'intérêt de la jeune fille augmenta sensiblement, elle était toute ouïe au dire de garçon.  
  
- A quelle heure et où est le lieu de rendez-vous ? Le questionna-t-elle.  
  
- Le lieu habituel à 22h, répondit le jeune homme. Je pense que Dumbeldor va te demander quelques petits renseignements sur les activités de Voldemort.  
  
- Je m'en doute bien, je ferais du mieux que je peux pour aider l'ordre.  
  
- Nous n'en doutons pas un instant, Hermione, grogna Ron, mais on peut y allez maintenant Harry, mon estomac ne peux plus supporter d'attendre pour goûter aux pâtisseries de Dobby.  
  
Hermione leva un sourcil septique en direction de Harry, ce dernier haussa les épaules de découragement et accompagna son ami aux cuisines du château. Elle les regarda s'éloigner, et se replongea dans son bouquin. C'était parfait, elle avait reçu le hibou grand duc des malfoys avec un mot de son père lui disant qu'il attendait son rapport sur Poudlard et ses défenses impatiemment.  
  
Cela tombait vraiment bien, Dumbeldor allait tout lui servir sur un plateau, ce vieux fou amoureux des moldus allait bientôt connaître une cuisante défaite fasse aux forces du mal. En plus, et cela la rendait euphorique, apprendre que deux des espions de Voldemort se promenaient sous son nez crochu à son insu pendant une longue période, le rendrait malade ,si jamais il ne périssait pas dans la bataille bien entendue.  
  
Elle esquissa un sourire de satisfaction, rangea sa plume et ses parchemins. D'un claquement de doigt sec, les livres réintégrèrent leur place initiale. Heureusement qu'à cette heure personne d'autre ne fréquentait pas bibliothèque, tout du moins, c'était ce que croyait la jeune fille.  
  
Elle rentra dans sa salle commune et trouva Drago, allongé sur le dos dans un divan confortable, qui dormait comme un bébé. Elle se rapprocha doucement pour le contempler. Avec ses cheveux blonds-argentés qui lui tombé devant la figure, il avait l'air d'un ange. « mon ange »pensa-t-elle.  
  
Elle avança son bras pour lui replacer une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille, alors que sa main se trouvait à quelques centimètres du visage de son ange, une poigne de fer arrêta net son geste. Elle ne cria pas, mais observa les deux glaciers qui brillaient de milles feux qu'avait découvert les paupières du jeune homme. Il la fixa intensément pendant un moment puis relâcha un peu la pression qu'il exerçait sur son poignet.  
  
Voyant qu'elle avait été découverte, elle se retrancha dans sa carapace. Elle lui fit un de ses plus beaux sourire satisfait.  
  
- Bon réflexe, lui dit-elle en retirant sa main.  
  
Pas dupe pour deux mornilles, il se redressa et l'attira à lui.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire ?  
  
Il s'avait très bien ce qu'elle aurait fait s'il l'avait laissé faire, mais il voulait l'entendre de ses propres oreilles. Bien sur, ils avaient une relation très proche, mais a aucun moment il ne s'étaient échange un mot doux ou un aveu d'amour. Il s'avait qu'elle était sous l'emprise d'une potion préparer par un sbire de Voldemort et quelle avait affectée la perception du bien et du mal chez Hermione, son père l'avait mis au courant du plan de leur maître. Mais il voulait croire que c'était plus fort que ça entre eux.  
  
Cela pouvait paraître risible, un Malfoy romantique. Mais il se rendait bien compte depuis quelques temps qu'il tenait beaucoup à la jeune fille et qu'il pourrait tout faire pour elle. Tout. Ce mot résonnait dans sa tête, comme une prière.  
  
Les yeux de Drago était imperceptibles et elle ne pouvait rien lire dans ses iris d'argent, elle pouvait sentir son souffle lent et chaud sur sa joue. Elle n'avait pas peur. Cela leur arriver de retrouver leur caractère d'autrefois, surtout pour Drago. Hermione, elle, avez toujours cette sensation étrange au plus profond d'elle, qu'elle ne se comportait pas comme elle le devrait. Mais bien vite, une autre partie d'elle reprenait le dessus et lui disait que c'était mieux ainsi.  
  
Elle soupira et s'abandonna à l'étreinte de son ange, ne disant rien, mais profitant du moment. Puis elle repensa à la cause de sa présence, plus tôt que prévu, dans leur salle commune. Elle se redressa et quitta les bras réconfortant du serpentard pour lui faire face. Elle avait retrouvé un visage sans émotion naturel et un regard sombre avait transformé ses yeux chocolat au lait en chocolat noir.  
  
- J'ai une bonne nouvelle, lui dit-elle.  
  
Aucune chaleur n'était présente dans sa voix. Il soupira intérieurement et ce remis en mode je-suis-un-homme-de-glace-et-rien-n'y-changera-sa et haussa un sourcil pour l'inviter à continuer.  
  
- Potter ma annoncé que l'ordre du ph?nix allait reprendre du service ce week-end.  
  
- Et que compte tu faire ?  
  
- Récolter le plus d'info possible sur les capacité de défense du vieux fou et faire mon rapport à mon père dès lundi soir.  
  
- Lundi soir ? et de quel manière, un hibou c'est trop dangereux, Dumbeldor pourrait l'intercepter et ta couverture serait griller.  
  
- Tu as raison, je vais utiliser la poudre de cheminette pour me rendre à Malfoy Manor et je reviens une heure plus tard, ni-vue ni-connue.  
  
- Sa pourrait marcher, confirma-t-il.  
  
- Et sa marchera, affirma-t-elle d'une voix sans réplique.  
  
- Le débat est donc clos, il bailla( c trop choux) et repris, je vais me coucher à demain ma diablesse.  
  
- Moi aussi, elle se leva et lui donna un léger baiser du bout des lèvres, à demain.mon ange.  
  
Elle l'avait murmurer tellement bas, qu'il se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêver.  
  
Longtemps après qu'elle soit partie, il était toujours la à contempler sa porte de chambre derrière laquelle elle avait disparu. Le hululement d'un hibou le sorti de son songe. Il regarda sa montre, 21h45, et se leva.  
  
Il allait avoir de l'avance, mais connaissant son interlocuteur, cela ne changerait pas grand chose, il prit donc sa cape et sortit en direction d'un passage secret, connu par très peu de gens, il ne figuré même pas sur la carte des maraudeurs.  
  
A suivre  
  
Voilà, je veux plein de reviews !!!!!! Mais ou donc est parti Dray et qui est se mystèrieux interlocuteur et puis qui vous dit que c un mec ou m^me un humain ? héhéhéhé, si vous voulez savoir.REVIEW !!!! J'ai la suite en tête ! donc a vous de me décider a écrire la suite, vu que je suis en vacances sa devrait aller plus vite ! 


	19. une sorcière dans la nuit

Bonjour à tous, vous avez le droit de me balancer des tomates virtuelles ou aux autres légumes et fruits avariés ou même des beuglantes ou des sortilèges par hibou ou poste moldu ! lol enfin bref vous avez compris, moi être inexcusable, bon vu le temps que j'ai pas mis a jour cette fic vous avez le droit a un résumer pour vous remettre la mémoire d'aplomb ! hé hé, je suis dans une période de bonté extrême.  
  
Résumer de la fic : Hermione est enlever par Malfoy père et fils et est emmener a Voldemort a Malfoy Manoir où celui-ci lui dit qu'il ait son père. D'un même coup il lui fait avalé a son insu une potion qui altère sa vision du bien et du mal et la fait rentrer comme espionne redoutable au sein de l'ordre du ph?nix. D'un même coup elle s'intéresse de très près a Drago qui lui même n'ai pas désintéressé !  
  
Résumer du chapitre précédent : Hermione et Dray continuent leur sulfureuse relation bien que le jeune homme espère ardemment quelque chose de mieux entre eux. Alors qu'elle étudiait a la bibliothèque, Hermione apprend de la bouche de Harry qu'une nouvelle réunion pour l'ordre allait avoir lieu le week-end. Celle-ci veut prévenir Drago mais le trouve endormi sur un divan, elle se rend vraiment compte de son amour pour celui ci mais ne veut rien avoué. Alors qu'elle est endormi, Drago sort tard dans la nuit voir un mystérieux interlocuteur.  
  
Chapitre 18 : Une sorcière dans la nuit.  
  
Le samedi était vite arrivé, Hermione vérifia une fois de plus sa tenue de camouflage et son laisser passer que tout bon membre de l'ordre possédait. Elle était d'une humeur extatique, sa première vraie réunion avec l'ordre allait débuter dans moins de 2 h. Avant, il fallait qu'elle s'acquitte de son rôle de préfète en chef. Elle enfourna son matériel dans un sac de toile sombre et sortit de sa chambre de préfète d'un bon pas.  
  
Les longs couloirs sombres s'enchaînaient sous ses pieds. Les murs de pierres froides répercutaient en échos le claquement de ses chaussures. Les torches donnaient une impression de mystère, elle voyait son ombre qui s'agrandissait et se contorsionnait sur les murs au fur et a mesure qu'elle avançait. Son souffle était légèrement plus rapide que la normal. Tout ses sens aux aguets, elle avait cru détecter un léger bruit sourd dans les alentours.  
  
Son heure de ronde était largement finie et elle n'avait croisé que deux 4eme année de serdaigle qui s'embrassaient dans un coin sombre derrière la statue de la sorcière borgne. Bien sur, elle n'avait pas peur de rencontrer un professeur ou même Rusard ; son statut de préfète lui donnait le droit de vadrouiller dans les couloirs pour faire ses inspections, mais même pour une préfète, il été assez tard. Au pire elle aurait été renvoyé dans sa chambre ;la personne grommelant qu'elle prenait son rôle trop a c?ur.  
  
Elle jeta un rapide coup d'?il autour d'elle avant de s'engouffrer dans une salle de classe désaffectée. Elle referma lentement le battant en bois. Elle se retrouva dans le noir, la seule lumière qui lui apparaissait, étant celle des torches du couloir passant sous la rainure de la porte. Elle déposa son sac de toile sur les vielles pierres et se permit un petit relâchement dans sa surveillance.  
  
Elle allait se retourner pour faire fasse à la pièce, quand une main se plaqua sur sa bouche l'empêchant de crier et un bras se glissa comme un serpent autour de sa taille. Son agresseur la retourna rapidement face à lui mais elle ne put distinguer son visage dans la pénombre. Il remplaça sa main par sa bouche lui donnant un baiser langoureux. Le goût de ses lèvres était fruité. Elle sentait contre elle un grand torse chaud et quelques mèches de cheveux de son « agresseur » lui chatouillait le visage.  
  
Elle fit semblant de se laisser aller au baiser, l'approfondissant même. L'autre relâcha un peu sa prise. Erreur. Elle mit fin au baiser, posa ses mains sur le bras qui lui entourait la taille et fit une magnifique prise de karaté, sport qu'elle avait pratiquer avant son entrée à Poudlard. L'homme ( ou un autre être qui ressemblait étrangement à un humain) se retrouva le nez dans la poussière geignant et grognant de douleur et sembla-t-il de surprise. Elle s'assit a califourchon sur les reins de sa « victime ».  
  
« Alors mon tout beau, on croyait pouvoir profiter de moi ? Murmura-t-elle dangereusement à l'oreille de la personne. L'agresseur devenant victime, c'est tellement risible. »  
  
Hermione attrapa sa baguette, qu'elle avait quelques heures plutôt soigneusement ranger dans la poche intérieur de sa cape. L'autre gigotait furieusement sous elle.  
  
« Lumos »  
  
Un faisceau de lumière apparut au bout de sa baguette de bois. La soudaine clarté de la pièce fit battre ses paupières un instant. Elle s'accoutuma vite et repéra une tête blonde qui traînait dans la poussière du sol. Un doute immense la prit soudain. Elle tourna son visage vers elle et découvrit avec une horreur mêlé de stupéfaction Drago la fusillant du mieux qu'il pouvait de son regard d'argent. Elle se releva et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Il accepta, mais aussitôt que sa main fut dans la sienne il l'attira à lui et lui vola un rude baiser.  
  
« Alors, dit-il du même ton qu'elle avait employé quelques secondes plus tôt, on agresse son homme maintenant ? »  
  
Elle se serait sûrement mit à rougir comme une débutante si elle n'avait pas été aussi révolté.  
  
« Moi !!! mais c'est toi qui m'a agresser en premier et puis d'abord qu'est- ce que tu fais ici ?  
  
- Je n'appelle pas sa agresser, je t'ai juste embrasser et ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas apprécier ! Répondit-il en boudant.  
  
- Tu m'a prise par surprise ! Enfin tout sa ne me dit pourquoi tu était là à attendre dans un coin sombre pour me tomber dessus au moment où je mis attend le moins. »  
  
Il s'approcha d'elle et lui effleura le bras et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille :  
  
« Je voulais juste te voir et te dire que tu me manque.  
  
- C'est vrai ce mensonge ? Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis hier soir.  
  
Drago se trouva déstabilisé par la question de la jeune fille, n'étant pas d'origine moldu, on ne lui avait jamais encore poser cette question piège. Il décida de l'ignorer et passa ces bras autour de la taille de Hermione.  
  
« J'étais occupé, mais la j'ai très envie de toi. »  
  
Il se pressa contre elle pour lui faire sentir son désir. Elle sourit intérieurement, mais elle se rappela qu'elle avait autre chose de plus important à faire pour le moment. Elle le repoussa.  
  
« Pas maintenant, je dois me rendre à la réunion. C'est ta punition pour m'avoir surprise.  
  
- Tu es cruelle, répondit-il, un brin faussement plaintif dans la voix, comment je vais faire pour tenir si longtemps ?  
  
Alors qu'il se plaignait Hermione avait ouvert le sac et en avait sorti une grande cape qui permettait à celui qui la portait que se fondre dans le paysage. Ce n'était pas une cape d'invisibilité, l'ordre n'aurait jamais eu les moyens pour en fournir une à chacun de ses adhérents. Elle prit ensuite un étrange objet, on aurait dit une petit badge, un oiseau de feu coloré de rouge et or était gravé dessus, elle l'accrocha sur son pull par un sortilège et mis sa cape de Poudlard dans son sac.  
  
Il la sentit plus qu'il ne la vit s'approcher de lui et glisser sa main dans son entre-jambe. Elle l'embrassa doucement. Trop rapidement au goût de Drago, et se retira, laissant le jeune homme pantelant.  
  
« Prend ton mal en patience mon dragon. »  
  
Il sentit un vide à coté de lui, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit :  
  
« Tu me paieras sa Hermione Jedusor. »  
  
Il entendit un petit rire étouffé et la porte se referma.  
  
« Bon mon gars, cette file te fais tourner en bourrique( petit clin d'?il a bouriquette !) et maintenant direction la salle de bain des préfet pour un bon bain glacé.  
  
A suivre  
  
Prochain chapitre, réunion de l'ordre du phoenix ! Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Tolkiane : héhé, il va ou ? eh ben je sais pas trop, la suite nous le dira.  
  
Link9 : lol, ben la voilà la suite ! avec 3 mois de retard ! euh, pour les cours, surement que sa sera insérer dans un des chapitre suivants, merci de mis faire penser, cela m'était sorti dde la tete !  
  
Eldwina : kikoo, ma eld préféré ! merciii pour tes conseils et tout !! j'espère que ce petit chapitre t'aura donner du plaisir.  
  
Magnolia : euh, ben est-ce que j'étais dans les temps ? « auteur qui croise les doigts »  
  
Celine.s : voili voilou la suiteuhh ! merci de ta review !  
  
Miya Black : weshh, j'ai fait plein de pub et sa a l'air de marcher ! voilà la suite !  
  
Joannegranger : ben j'ai juste 3 mois de retard ! lol, dommage pour toi, on ne sais aps encore dans ce chapitre où été dray !  
  
Arwenn : tu me manque toi ! bon ben c vrai que j'avais pris de longue vacances dans l'écriture mais me revoila !  
  
Kenya Malfoy : é ben, tu la lu deux fois ??? héhé tu deviens accro ? lol, moi aussi je t'aime fow fow !  
  
Siria Potter : j'espère que ta rien casser, lol que tu t retenu comme dois ce retenir le petit drago ! a vive les frustration et les conséquences que cela engendre ! 


	20. la réunion

Pour une fois vous avez un autre chapitre très vite, car j'ai de l'inspiration en ce moment, profitez-en, le prochain aussi ne devraient pas mettre plus de deux semaines a arriver ce qui n'est pas négligeable avec moi ! lol ! Merci a tous pour vos reviews qui m'encourage beaucoup !!! Je sens que vous n'allez pas être déçu par le prochain chapitre, si j'ai assez de reviews, un bon lemon est à la clé, mais pas tout a fait comme d'habitude ! héhé, je suis sadique ! Bonne lecture !!!  
  
Chapitre 19 : Réunion  
  
La réunion, se déroula comme prévu. Les membres arrivaient successivement au point de rendez-vous ; une cave cachée dans une maison délabrée de Londres. Hermione avait présenté son insigne à une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année. Celle-ci après avoir vérifié mainte fois si elle n'était pas une intruse, « si seulement elle savait » pensa Hermione », la laissa entrer. Elle retrouva Harry, Ron, le professeur McGonagall ainsi que le professeur Rogue qu'elle jaugea de loin.  
  
Elle se demandait quand son père s'apercevrait que l'un de ses plus anciens mangemorts le trahissait depuis plusieurs années déjà. Elle esquissa un sourire en se disant qu'elle pouvait a à tout moment révéler la supercherie à son père, mais d'un coté elle était impressionnée par son intelligence et voulait savoir combien de temps encore la couverture du maître de potion tiendrait.  
  
Elle salua son professeur de métamorphose d'un signe de tête et pris place près de Harry et Remus Lupin. La cave sentait l'humidité et la moisissure. On entendait des « Plock » à chaque fois qu'une goutte tombée du plafond pourri s'écrasait sur le sol de pierre. Elle plissa le nez de dégoût, vraiment ce vieux sénile n'avait rien trouver de mieux. Elle était sur qu'il y avait des palaces attendant impatiemment des occupants pour admirer et apprécier leur architecture.  
  
Elle songea au manoir Malfoy qui était le siège de son père, lui était peut- être du coté des forces du mal, mais avait du goût pour choisir son Q.G. . Ses pensées dérivèrent sur Drago. Elle esquissa un sourire en repensant à l'état dans lequel elle l'avait laisser. Il avait dit qu'il se vengerait, un Malfoy tient toujours parole. Elle l'attendait de pied ferme, elle se demandait tout de même ce qu'il pouvait bien lui préparer.  
  
Il avait du être blessé profondément dans son ego sans limite. Elle n'avait rien a se reprocher, il s'était trouvé là au mauvais moment. L'endroit n'était pas mal en soit, malgré le fait qu'ils l'aies déjà fait dans une classe abandonné, l'endroit donnait plusieurs possibilité non négligeable.  
  
Alors qu'elle allait établir une liste de toutes les expériences non- acquises qu'elle avait encore a acquérir, une petite détonation retentit stoppant la rumeur des conversations. Albus Dumbeldor, vêtu cette fois( d'un poncho et d'un sombrero lol !) d'une robe bleue foncée recouverte de poussière d'étoile. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent d'un seul mouvement vers le patriarche de cette étrange communauté. Le silence s'imposa, la réunion allait commencé, les choses sérieuses aussi.  
  
« Dites-moi, personnes n'a apporter de sorbet citron ? »  
  
Hermione fronça les sourcils, elle avait failli oublier l'humour à deux noises de ce vieux timbré. Il y eût quelques rires étouffés, des grognements de mécontentement et beaucoup de regard surpris et stupéfait. Les nouveaux membres si feraient vite. Hermione tapota de ses ongles la table en bois grossier à coté de laquelle elle était assise, sentant l'impatience la prendre  
  
« Enfin, tant pis pour vous, j'en prend toujours un sur moi, il faut être prévoyant dans la vie »  
  
Pour confirmer ses dires, il fouilla un instant dans les plis de sa robe et en sorti un bâtonnet glacé au citron emballé dans un papier jaune tape-à- l'?il. Il arracha l'emballage qu'il désintégra d'un coup de baguette négligent et se prit d'obligation de le lécher consciencieusement ( rien de pervers la dedans, nan mais !). Le professeur McGonagall, qui avait assisté à la scène avec une indifférence royale prit les choses en main. Elle se leva et engloba l'assemblé de son regard sévère comme pour défier quiconque de prendre exemple sur le directeur de Poudlard.  
  
« Nous savons tous pourquoi nous sommes rassemblés ici, bien, chacun va faire le rapport de sa mission et nous lui en donneront une autre en fonction de ce que nous savons »  
  
Hermione écouta attentivement le récit de chacun, notant ainsi les faiblesses du clan obscur. Elle prêta tout particulièrement attention aux aurors chargés des protections de Poudlard. Des sortilèges avaient encore été ajouté pour la protection du château. Bien sur, ceux-ci sortaient tout droit du département des mystères ou de la sections recherche en sortilèges du ministère. Donc aucun anti-sort vraiment convaincant disponible. Ils étaient très malins. Elle prit le plus de note possible, le plus discrètement possible.  
  
Son rapport devait être le plus précis possible pour faire son rapport à son père. Bientôt, ce fut son tour de parler, elle sentit les regards se tourner vers elle, rien d'étonnant, tout le monde devaient être au courant de ce qu'il lui était arrivé à la rentré. Elle se redressa, prenant un air studieux et innocent, image que l'ancienne Hermione montrait à longueur de journée.  
  
« Miss Granger, je pense que vous pourriez nous dire ce que vous avez vu lors de votre séjour au Manoir Malfoy.   
  
- Bien, professeur.  
  
Elle remarqua, que le professeur Dumbeldor avait finalement fini de rechercher en toute dérision des restes de glace sur le petit bout de bois qui lui servait de support jadis. Il avait coincé ledit bâton entre ses dents et avait porté toute son attention sur Hermione. Le professeur Rogue, ne semblait pas désintéresser non plus. Il devait sûrement se demander ce qu'une nocive dans son genre pouvait bien apporter comme information que lui-même n'ai pas déjà donné à l'ordre.  
  
« Eh bien, disons que j'ai surtout vu les cachots de ce merveilleux endroit et aussi goûté aux plus exquis sortilèges, lança-t-elle sarcastiquement. Par contre j'ai entendu dire par mes gardiens que le Lord Sombre rechercher encore des partisans et un nouveau Q.G. . IL ne pourra pas rester indéfiniment là-bas, peut-être même qu'il est déjà dans un autre pays. Deux mois se sont écoulé depuis. »  
  
Plusieurs personnes hochèrent la tête. Elle se rassit et lança un coup d'?il vers le vieux fou. Il avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées, préoccupé peut-être. Mais elle s'attarda pas plus longtemps sur les tourments du vieil homme.  
  
La soirée dura encore une bonne heure, après avoir passer en revu chaque information, ils avaient décider de continuer chacun de leur coté leur missions respectives et de se retrouver pour une nouvelle réunion courant noël. Tout le monde parti au compte goutte, certain restant discuter avec d'autre. Mrs Weasley passer à coté de chacun pour leur offrir un rafraîchissement ou un sandwich avant de prendre la route du retour.  
  
Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir elle aussi, une main la retînt par l'épaule. Le professeur McGonagall se tenait derrière elle et lui souriait.  
  
« Miss Granger, j'ai reçu votre mot disant que vous ne pouviez pas venir cet après-midi, mais si cela vous intéresse toujours que comprendre la théorie sur les animagis, je peux vous proposer une autre date.  
  
- Merci beaucoup professeur, je pense que le week-end après celui de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard serait parfait, si vous êtes libre bien entendu.  
  
-Cela me semble faisable, je vous tiendrais au courant Miss. Je pense que vous devriez allé vous couché, vous avez une petite mine ce soir.  
  
- Ce n'est rien, un peu de fatigue, je pense que vous avez raison. Je rentre à Poudlard immédiatement.  
  
A SUIVRE  
  
BON, hum, j'ai votre attention ? Bien, lol, si vous voulez la suite qui je vous le promet va être au goût de chacun. LOL je veux une dizaine de reviews !!! allez vous savez ce qu'il vous reste a faire !!  
  
Bizzz tout le monde ! Pour me mettre une review, taper le bouton GO en bas de page ! 


	21. réveil et avertissement

Coucou tout le monde, et oui je vous l'avez dit, de ne pas vous attendre a avoir un chapitre tout de suite, mais vu que je suis en vacances j'en ai profiter pour mettre celui qui m'a particulièrement inspirée ! c'est un des plus longs que j'aurais écrits jusqu'ici.  
  
11 reviews, je suis vraiment aux anges ! je vais m'empresser de vous répondre !  
  
REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :  
  
Lucilenda : wouah tu la relu ??? merci de ta review !  
  
La bouriquette en question ( alias tolkianeeuhh ! lol) : j'espère ne pas t'avoir déçu avec ce chapitre, le citron c'est pour le prochain chapitre !  
  
Joannegranger : pas si dur, ahem tu peux parler ! sa fait presque trois mois que je ne l'avais pas mise a jour !  
  
Gaia666 : merci pour ta review ! lol pour le vite la suite, on dirait que sa na pas marché !  
  
Siria Potter : toi aussi t'as tout relu, lol t'as du courage ! voila la suite, j'espère qu'elle sera a ton goût, pour la glace sa m'ait venu comme sa, il fallait trouver un moyen pour que Dumbeldor exaspère notre Hermione ! lol  
  
Eldwina : trop cruel de laisser Draco pantelant, mais ne suis-je pas une auteur sadique ! lol voilà la suite, qui j'espère te plaira !  
  
Hdloveforever : ton pseudo est significatif, comment ta fait pour pas la voir avant je sais pas, je n'avais pourtant pas mis de charmes d'illusion dessus lol !! j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !  
  
Marie jedusor ! lol oui les math ne sont pas toujours nos amis ! lol sinon merci pour ta review, sa me touche ! voilà la suite  
  
Miya black, coucou, je ne t'en veux pas, moi vu le temps que je met a upader, mes fics ne vont pas s'envoler ! lol bonne lecture et patience pour la suite qui sera plutôt inattendue ! je n'en dis pas plus Bonne lecture !!  
  
Chapitre 20 Partie I: réveil et avertissement  
  
Elle tombait de sommeil, elle donna son mot de passe et pénétra dans sa chambre de préfète en chef. La pièce était baignée d'une douce lueur argenté par l'éclat de la lune. Elle était presque ronde ce soir la. Elle lui rappelait que dans quelques heures elle se rendrait au manoir malfoy pour faire son rapport à son père. Un léger frisson lui parcourut le dos a cette pensée. Son père. Cet homme. Ce monstre, lui souffla une voix au fin fond de son esprit. Elle secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées.  
  
Elle déposa ses affaires au pied de son lit, s'écroula sur ce dernier et sombra dans les songes d'une vie qui ne lui appartenait pas.  
  
Elle entendit des bruits de pas qui s'éloignaient dans la chambre puis une porte que l'on ouvre et que l'on referme avec précaution. Elle se rendormit, l'esprit brumeux. Au petit matin, un rayon de soleil la réveilla tout à fait, elle n'avait pas fermer les rideaux l'autre soir. Elle regarda à sa pendule magique et découvrit avec stupéfaction qu'il était déjà 10 h du matin. Elle émergea avec difficulté du monceau de couverture et de coussin éparpillé autour d'elle et se leva avec difficulté.  
  
Elle avait la bouche pâteuse et sèche. Elle jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à sa chambre en quête de quelques rafraîchissements. Elle avisa un étrange coupe sur la table basse. Elle était en verre coloré et contenait un liquide légèrement bleuté. Elle rassembla son courage et se leva de son matelas moelleux et chaud. Sa tête lui tournait, la pièce tanguait sous ses pas.  
  
Elle manqua tomber mais s'écroula sur le sofa qui était en face de la table basse. Ses pensées n'étaient pas claires dans son esprit. Des flashs, des images entrecoupées, des sons défilaient dans son crane. Elle avait l'impression de s'être réveillé après un très long sommeil, dans un coma. Pourtant, elle avait vu ce qu'il s'était passé depuis deux mois, mais ce n'était pas elle. Elle n'avait pas contrôlé son corps. Mais elle ne se souvenait plus exactement des évènements passé depuis son enlèvement à la gare.  
  
Son regard se reporta sur la coupe tentatrice. En se penchant un peu, elle pouvait sentir qu'un délicieux parfum fruité et frais se dégageait du récipient. Elle avait vraiment soif. Elle se sentait perdu. La pièce où elle se trouvait, elle savait que c'était sa chambre de préfet qu'elle avait acquise grâce à son nouveau poste, mais pourtant tout autour d'elle lui était étranger.  
  
Elle tendit sa main pour prendre délicatement la coupe dans sa main. Elle était froide et fragile au toucher. Elle examina de plus près son décor. De petites pierres avait été incrustés dans le verre, un vrai travail de maître. La boisson ondoyait légèrement dans le gobelet, comme de petites vagues envoûtantes. De l'élixir de vie, une lumière dans l'obscurité.  
  
Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent malgré elle. La main qui tenait la coupe se rapprocha doucement de ses lèvres, alors que ces lèvres effleuraient le doux métal. Une goutte du précieux liquide toucha sa langue, la rafraîchissant instantanément. Elle avait un goût de déjà vu, mais Hermione ne sut pas mettre un nom sur cette délicieuse saveur.  
  
Alors qu'elle penchait un peu plus la coupe et que la boisson coulait au fond de sa gorge, elle écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. En un éclair, tout ses souvenirs lui revinrent clairement : le manoir Malfoy, Voldemort, son père, la boisson, sa liaison avec Drago, son retour a Poudlard et tout le reste.  
  
Il fallait qu'elle prévienne Dumbeldor, mais alors qu'elle voulut faire marche arrière, elle se rendit compte que c'était trop tard, elle avait bu la potion. Elle se résigna car elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire, juste attendre. Elle ne pourrait pas contrôler son coté sombre. De rage, elle lança la coupe contre le mur de pierre où elle se fracassa en mille morceaux cristallins. Puis elle s'effondra sur le sofa, ses forces l'ayant abandonnée. Une deuxième fois.  
  
Elle se sentit secoué par un bras, elle entrouvrit les paupières. Sa vision était floue, mais une tache de blonde se détachait du reste. Drago. Elle s'étira et se leva du mieux qu'elle put. Les idées étaient encore un peu embrouillées dans sa tête. Quand sa vision redevint claire, elle remarque que le garçon avait un air implacable sur le visage.  
  
- Ce n'est pas le moment de faire la sieste Granger, dit-il après un moment.  
  
Pourquoi lui parlait-il aussi froidement ? Ces souvenirs revinrent à la surface. Elle eut un sourire moqueur. Elle pouvait observer des traces de cernes autour des yeux du serpentard. Apparemment il l'avait attendu une bonne partie de la nuit.  
  
- Jaloux ? Manque de sommeil ? Voilà ce que c'est de faire la java du samedi soir, répliqua-t-elle.  
  
Il fut un moment décontenancé par ses propos mais se reprit vite. Il arqua un sourcil en direction des fragments de verres colorés qui jonchaient le sol, semblant demander ce qu'il s'était passé.  
  
Elle regarda un instant sur le plancher, sans comprendre, les éclats coupants éparpillés à moins de deux mètres d'elle. Puis un sourire mauvais s'étira sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle fixait l'objet brisé. Elle se souvenait, la partie enfouie d'elle-même, celle de la petite griffondor avait refait surface mais n'avait pas était assez intelligente pour ne pas boire la potion.  
  
L'objet se reforma sous ses yeux, les bouts de verres fusionnant les uns aux autres pour retrouver leur forme originelle. Elle se pencha, ramassa la précieuse coupe puis le fourra dans les mains d'un Drago qui avait du mal à cacher son admiration et sa jalousie face à sa magie. En effet, elle n'avait plus besoin de baguette pour les sorts de premier et deuxième niveau.  
  
Un coup d'œil à la pendule magique l'informa qu'il était déjà 16h35, elle avait loupé le déjeuner. Elle passerait par les cuisines. Elle se retourna vers le jeune homme qui n'avait pas bougé et lui susurra à l'oreille :  
  
- J'ai un rendez-vous important au manoir, mon petit dragon. Profites-en pour faire la sieste au soleil ? Le surmenage ne te va pas au teint.  
  
Alors qu'elle allait l'embrasser du bout des lèvres, il la retint solidement par les épaules, l'écartant de lui, le regard brillant, mais cette fois non de désir.  
  
- Ne crois pas que je vais t'attendre gentiment ici pendant que tu prendra du bon temps au manoir. Je me suis promis que je me vengerais de l'affront que tu m'as fait hier. Saches qu'un Malfoy tient toujours ses promesses. L'honneur de la lignée sera vengée.  
  
Elle se dégagea facilement de sa poigne. Elle se retenait à grande peine de pouffer devant son sérieux. C'était tellement ridicule.  
  
- Hum, très intéressant tout ça. J'attends de voir, mais pour le moment j'ai des choses plus importante à faire. Bye mon chou.  
  
Elle se dirigea vers le portrait de sortie, alors que la voix froide de Drago résonna dans la pièce :  
  
- Je frapperai quand tu t'y attendra le moins.  
  
Un frisson désagréable parcourut son échine. Elle haussa les épaules et leva les yeux aux plafond pour lui faire comprendre que cela l'intimidait peu. Des apparences. Le portrait se referma sur elle ne sachant rien des évènements qui allaient se produire quelques heures plus tard et qui allaient changé quelques peut le cours des choses.  
  
Après s'être rassasié aux cuisines, elle fila dans le parc. L'air glacé du vent lui coupa le souffle alors qu'elle franchissait les grandes portes. L'automne était bien là et faisait sentir sa présence. Les feuilles devenaient jaunes ou rousses selon les espèces. Le lac avait pris une couleur bleu métallisé. Elle traversa le parc en resserrant sa cape autour d'elle, en quête de chaleur. Elle s'enfonça dans la forêt interdite puis transplana.  
  
Au château, une silhouette derrière une des nombreuses fenêtres avait observé la jeune fille qui s'était introduit dans la forêt. Elle se retira dans l'ombre quand la cape de la griffondor ne fut plus visible.  
  
Bon voilà la première parti du chapitre 20 ! ne me tuer pas sinon je ne pourrais pas mettre la deuxième hé hé.  
  
Alors Hermione devrait-elle prendre plus aux sérieux les menaces de Drago ? Que va-t-il se passer au manoir ?  
  
La suite bientôt, dans la mesure du possible ! bye Angelinadelacour qui aime les reviews, pour cela appuyer sur le bouton go en bas de page et laisser moi un petit message ! 


	22. une journée au manoir

Coucou à tous mes lecteurs, me revoilà « les lecteurs : a ben ce n'est pas trop tôt !!! » Hum oui, je vous avais dis qu'il ne faut pas s'attendre avoir la suite rapidement, sa vient comme sa vient dans ma tête capricieuse, amis ce qui compte c'est que vous aillez enfin la suite et je pense que ce chapitre comblera votre attente !

Les réponses aux reviews maintenant :

Alba : merci de ta fidélité mais je ne sais pas si c'était nécessaire de mettre une review pour chaque chapitre dans ce cas la ! mdr, voilà la suite ma grande.

Eldwina : ce n'est pas trop chiant d'attendre si longtemps sagement ??? Moi, je ne pourrais pas, en tout cas voilà la suite pimentée de « destinées confondues ".

Une fille qui adore lire : merci beaucoup d'apprécier mon style d'écriture, tu sais y a d'autres fics beaucoup mieux que les miennes sur cherche bien, si tu veux regarde dans mes favoris si tu cherches de bonne fic, voilà la suite et régale toi !

Youatou : coucou toi, c'est la première fois que tu me laisse une review n'est-ce pas ? On dirait que ne connaît pas beaucoup les termes employés : lemon c'est une relation sexuelle entre deux personnes ou plusieurs enfin bref, te voilà au courant désormais.

Alisa Adams : je déchire tout ? « La chemise de Dray je suis d'acc ! » Lol ! Merci à toi sa me va droit au cœur...et à mon esprit pervers refoulé.

Kenya Malfoy : j'espère que sa va mieux pour ton ordi mais tu sais lire mes chapitres en cours ce n'est pas très prudent qui sait qui pourrait regarder au-dessus de ton épaule ! mdr

Bon j'ai pris 99 ans pour l'écrire celui la, ça compte pas pour un siècle n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai pas envie que l'on me ramasse à la petite cuillère moi ! Je tiens à mes pauvres neurones « enfin ce qu'il en reste hé hé! bye

Régliss' : Ah une review de toi ça fait tellement plaisir !! « Les serpentards sont venimeux ??!!?? Oh oui tout à fait et sa va être démontré dans le chapitre chapitre suivant! hé hé

Et toi ? A quand un autre chapitre ? Au fait faudra faire notre compte commun pour les fics !

Elissia : oui je sais très bien que depuis Avril, je n'ai aps posté, mais mes fics ne sont pas ma priorité, j'écris quand sa veut bein venir, je ne suis pas trop du genre à me forcer...enfin bon pas tout le temps quoi ! mais voilà la suite ! merci de ta review et à bientôt sur MSN

Je passe le coucou aussi à ceux qui me lisent dans l'ombre mais ne review pas pour une quelconque raison. Mais laissez-moi un petit mot pour que je sache que vous êtes-la..

Vu que cela fait une éternité que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre, je vous mets un petit résumé du chapitre précédent !

Résumé du CHAPITRE PRECEDENT :

Hermione rentre, épuisée, de sa réunion de l'ordre du phœnix et s'endort aussitôt, à son réveil elle reprend peu à peu conscience qu'elle a été manipulée par Voldemort, mais au moment même où elle a recouvré la mémoire, la potion qu'elle vient de boire la replonge dans le sommeil maléfique. A son deuxième réveil, son coté sombre avait repris le dessus. Elle se rend au manoir Malfoy, sans tenir compte des menaces de Drago à son égard...

Voilà, j'espère vous avoir rafraîchi la mémoire !

Tadammm, la suiteuhh ! lol et ne vous plaignez pas car c'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai jamais écrit ! C'est histoire de me faire pardonner de ces mois d'attente ! Je souhaite qu'il vous plaise.

BONNE LECTURE à tous :

Chapitre 20 partie II : une journée au manoir

Elle atterrit à une centaine de mètre de l'entré du manoir. Le ciel était teinté de gris et de noir, signe qu'un orage allait bientôt éclater. Elle resserra sa cape autour de ses épaules et avança vers la grille en fer forgée qui gardait l'entrée de la vaste et sombre demeure. Des gargouilles à l'air menaçant la fixaient du haut de leur pilier de pierre. Alors qu'elle arrivait devant elle, la grille s'ouvrit devant elle comme par magie (ce qui était le cas). Un moldu qui aurait assisté à la scène aurait pu penser que le portail possédait un système électrique d'ouverture des portes, mais il n'y avait plus de moldu dans les parages depuis de nombreuses années.

Une calèche l'attendait, elle grimpa dedans. Elle ne voyait pas les chevaux, sûrement des Sombral. Elle se demanda vaguement comment Lucius Malfoy avait pu s'en procurer, mais laissa vite tomber. Avec cet homme on pouvait s'attendre au meilleur comme au pire, surtout au pire à vrai dire. Etrangement cela ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça. Elle n'avait plus à craindre cet homme désormais. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas du être très heureux qu'elle, une soit disant « Sang de Bourbe » lui vole sa place de favoris au près du Lord en aussi peut de temps. Elle en riait sous cape. Bien fait pour ce crétin blond qui se prenait pour le maître du monde.

Cette pensée la ramena vers Drago. Il était bien l'héritier de son père, un vrai petit dragon au tempérament de feu. Qu'allait-il trouver de si intéressant pour se venger, et quand mettrait-il son plan à exécution. A son retour, dans une semaine, dans un mois, pendant la journée ou alors pendant son sommeil. Elle verrait bien de toute manière, elle s'attendait à tout de toute manière.

Mais ce qui allait arriver dans les prochaines heures étaient bien loin de ce qu'elle avait imaginé de l'esprit diabolique des serpentards.

La calèche ralentie l'allure pour s'arrêter définitivement devant un majestueux escalier de pierre brut. Une main gantée de blanc l'aida à sortir du véhicule.

- Merci mon brave, dit-elle alors qu'elle remettait sa cape en place sur ses épaules.

Une poigne de fer la tira sans ménagement. Elle rencontra des yeux d'aciers qui transpercèrent les siens.

- Je ne suis et ne serais jamais votre brave mademoiselle, sachez le bien.

Celui qu'elle avait pris pour un maître d'hôtel n'était autre que Lucius Malfoy. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être de la meilleure humeur du monde. Elle pouvait presque voir des éclairs sortir de ses yeux pour venir la foudroyer.

- Pas la peine de monter sur vos grands chevaux, Lucius. Pourquoi jouez-vous les laquais, j'aurais très bien retrouvé mon chemin jusqu'à la salle de réunion.

- Le lord m'a envoyé pour vous accueillir et que nous mettions nos rancœurs de cotés.

- Oh, dit-elle ironique. Mais comme c'est charmant à lui de s'occuper de la vie sociale d'autrui, alors qu'il n'en a pas lui-même.

Lucius la regarda, ébahi par son toupet. Comment cette fille pouvait-elle insulter le maître de manière si désinvolte.

- Vous savez que je pourrais aller dire au Lord ce que vous venez d'énoncer à son sujet.

- Oui, mais vous ne le ferez pas, affirma-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous rend si sur de vous, s'enquit-il.

- Je ne fais que dire tout haut ce que vous pensez tout bas, très cher. Si nous n' y allions maintenant, pas que je sois pressée mais mon père ne risque pas d'apprécier que nous le fassions attendre.

Il acquiesça et se dirigea à sa suite dans l'entrée. Hermione constata que rien n'avait changé depuis qu'elle était partie. Il y avait toujours cette atmosphère lourde et oppressante d'être observé par une quelconque paire d'yeux invisibles.

Les meubles d'ébènes étaient parfaitement cirés. Les tapis sombres et magnifiques à la fois s'étalaient sous leurs pas amortissant le bruit de ses talons. Ils bifurquèrent dans un couloir étrangement familier. La galerie de portrait de famille. Elle observa de son air hautain tous ces Malfoy de l'histoire.

Ils arrivèrent aux tableaux les plus récents. Son cœur s'accéléra légèrement dans sa poitrine. Il était toujours là, aussi aristocratique que les autres mais pourtant différent à ses yeux, même si elle n'eut su dire d'où lui venait cette impression. Alors qu'elle dépassait le portrait du blondinet, elle sentit plus que jamais qu'on l'observait. Un frisson lui parcourut l'épine dorsale.

Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant la grande porte en chêne. Lucius toqua deux coups contre le battant et attendit. Elle respira un grand coup et pénétra dans l'antre du Lord.

Il était là, assis dans un fauteuil style 18eme, le bout des doigts blanchâtres joints devant lui. Une capuche tombait devant son visage comme la dernière fois. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment vu son visage à part ses deux fentes rouge sang à la manière d'un serpent.

Elle prit place en face de lui sur le sofa. Elle aurait du avoir peur de lui, mais rien. Juste un peu d'ennui. Lucius se tint derrière elle, il se servait un verre dans le mini bar.

- Bonsoir ma chère. Quelles nouvelles m'apportez-vous ?

Elle lui dit tout, de sa vie à Poudlard, des stratagèmes mis en place pour tromper la vigilance des Professeurs et des élèves. Sa première réunion au sein de l'ordre en tant qu'espion des forces du mal. Elle n'omit qu'un détail. Sa relation avec Drago. Après tout elle avait le droit à une vie privée même si elle était une sorcière de l'ombre désormais.

Elle se tut. Sa voix n'avait pas tremblée, elle était restée neutre tout au long de son rapport. Ils ne l'avaient pas interrompue, l'écoutant déverser son flot d'informations avec délectation.

- Alors comme ça, un nouvel espion est entré au service de l'ordre du phœnix, vous n'en savez pas plus sur lui ? La questionna le lord.

- Non, Dumbeldor semble vouloir garder jalousement certaines chose. Peut-être soupçonne-t-il un espion dans ses propres rangs, proposa-t-elle.

- Pensez-vous qu'il vous garde à l'œil ? Ce vieux fou peut être imprévisible. Son nouvel espion à pu savoir pour votre récent statut.

-Douteriez vous de mes capacités, mon cher Lucius ? Accusa-t-elle en se tournant vers l'homme.

- Mais après tout, vous n'êtes qu'une enfant, je torturais et tuais alors que vous preniez vos biberons. J'ai bien plus d'expérience que vous en la matière, alors oui permettez-moi de douter.

- Non, je ne vous le permets pas ! Je vous montrerais ce qu'est le professionnalisme ! S'écria-t-elle en se levant presque du sofa sous l'effet de la colère. Elle avait horreur qu'on doute de ses capacités.

- Comme si j'avais besoin de votre permission, jeune présomptueuse !

Le lord les regardait se chamailler comme des gamins et s'en amusait follement. Apparemment, son idée n'avait pas fonctionné. Enfin, voilà qu'il voulait jouer les entremetteurs. Dumbeldor commençait vraiment à déteindre sur lui, à moins que ce ne soit l'âge. Eh bien, l'éternité ne risquait pas d'être triste. Il sentait que s'il n'intervenait pas maintenant, ils en viendraient aux mains. Qu'elle manière barbare de se battre, le duel était beaucoup plus noble.

- Sa suffit tous les deux, s'exclama-t-il, sa voix ne souffrait aucune réticence. Hermione ma fille, allez donc vous changer dans votre chambre, le dîner sera bientôt servi. Je vous enverrais quérir par un elfe de maison.

Elle acquiesça puis lança un dernier regard noir au Malfoy qu'elle détestait le plus. Elle sortit et se dirigea vers ses appartements ayant toujours la sensation d'être épiée.

Lorsque la porte se fut refermé sur Hermione, le silence s'installa dans le salon. Lucius avait le regard perdu dans son verre de Whisky. Ses sourcils étaient légèrement incurvés ce qui signifiait qu'il était tombé dans une intense méditation. Le lord s'en aperçu, ses lèvres fines et exsangues s'étirèrent dans un lent sourire.

- Pensez-vous qu'elle nous ait menti ? Qu'elle en sait plus que nous sur cet espion ?

L'esprit de l'homme blond revint à la réalité, il médita une seconde ce que venait de dire son maître.

- Soit elle résiste à la potion d'une certaine manière, soit elle a des projets en tête. Elle ne nous a rien dit sur Severus Snape, éluda-t-il.

- Finalement, il se pourrait que nos soupçons se soient révélés faux, observa avec perplexité le lord obscur. C'est une jeune femme téméraire et toutes en beauté, n'est-ce pas Lucius ?

Cette fois, l'ancien Serpentard ne put retenir un haussement de sourcils surpris. Il ne s'habituerait jamais à la façon de son maître de passer du coq à l'âne.

- Cela est certain, Drago aussi devient un homme.

- Il est sur la bonne voix pour suivre les traces de son père, approuva le lord. Ces jeunes grandissent si vite, il me semble que c'était hier que Narcissa et ma femme portaient le ventre rond.

Lucius réprima une moue dégoûtée, Narcissa s'était éteint l'année dernière. Elle s'était jetée de la plus haute tour du manoir. Le lord n'y fit pas attention et continua sur sa lancée :

- Me voilà nostalgique, c'est plutôt risible, non ? Cela doit être dû _« a mon manque de vie sociale ? »_ N'est-ce pas, Lucius.

Avant que le mangemort ait eu le temps de faire un seul geste, il fut jeté à terre par un puissant doloris.

- Je n'aime pas que l'on dise des choses dans mon dos, tu devrais très bien le savoir depuis le temps.

Lucius ne criait pas. Il était trop habitué à ce sortilège. Mais la douleur, elle, était bien présente. Chaque parcelle de son corps était en feu, déchirée par des instruments de torture invisible. Puis plus rien. Il ne sentait plus ses bras ni ses jambes.

- Mais maître, je ne....

- Je sais, Lucius. Le mage se leva de son fauteuil. Mais il faut bien que je me défoule sur quelqu'un et puis...tu es du même avis qu'elle.

Il se trouvait devant la porte, il tourna sa tête encapuchonnée vers l'homme qui était étalé sur un tapis d'orient.

- Que cela ne se reproduise plus jamais. On se voit au dîner.

Lucius repris son souffle avec difficulté une fois que le Lord eut quitté la pièce. Il rampa jusqu'à la table pour y prendre appui. Il maudissait sa situation depuis des années . Il maudissait cette emprise qu'avait sur lui Voldemort. Il maudissait sa faiblesse et surtout il la maudissait, elle. Elle venait juste de débarquer et s'attirait les faveurs que lui-même méritait après toutes ses années de loyaux services mais dont il n'avait qu'entrevu le bout.

« Tu vas me payer ça, ma belle sorcière, d'une manière ou d'une autre, tu me le paieras »

Il se releva tout à fait et épousseta sa robe de sorcier sombre et faite sur mesure. Le dîner allait être servi.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione était retournée à sa chambre où son elfe de maison personnel s'occupait d'elle. Elle lui avait fait enlever prestement sa robe toute crottée et humide pour la pousser ensuite dans la salle de bain. La baignoire était remplie de mousses odorantes et d'eau tiède. Elle se plongea dedans avec délice. Ses crispations se détendirent immédiatement sous l'effet du bien être. Un sourire orgueilleux étira ses lèvres. Elle avait rembarré M. Malfoy, sous les yeux de son ténébreux père. Sa fierté avait du en prendre un sacré coup.

« Peut-être va-t-il-lui aussi se venger ,pensa-t-elle avec amusement. Une grande coutume familiale sûrement, c'est d'un démodé. Va-t-il me combattre en duel ? Ou un poison dans mon verre ? Non, ce n'est pas son genre et puis je leur sers encore. On verra bien après tout. »

Toutes ses questions sans réponses commençaient à lui donner mal au crâne. Elle se plongea toute entière dans l'eau qui refroidissait et qui granulait la peau blanche de ses jambes et de ses bras. Elle se shampooina la tête puis rinça le tout à l'aide d'un jet automatique. Elle interpella son elfe qui arriva en quatrième vitesse avec une grande serviette moelleuse où elle s'emmitoufla. Elle frotta énergiquement son corps puis sécha sommairement ses cheveux bruns pour les égoutter.

Elle trouva des sous-vêtements dans la commode. Elle n'en avait jamais porté des comme ça auparavant. Ils étaient de tous les styles et matières différents possible, du coton simple au cuir en passant par le satin et la dentelle.

Elle décida de se lâcher pour une fois. Elle prit un string en satin argenté avec des broderies de serpents, sûrement fait main pour la famille Malfoy. Elle choisit de mettre des porte-jarretelles vert foncé qui tenaient un collant discret. Elle trouva un soutien gorge dont les bonnets étaient en fait deux serpents enroulés sur eux même. Leurs têtes recouvraient ses mamelons. Elle observa d'un œil appréciateur son reflet dans le miroir. Son image lui fit un clin d'œil coquin en se trémoussant les hanches.

- On est à tomber, pas vrai, lui envoya -t-il.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais Drago n'ai pas là pour profiter du spectacle, il doit se morfondre quelque part à Poudlard ou à manigancer sa fameuse vengeance. Tant pis pour lui.

Après sa petite discussion avec son reflet, elle se dirigea vers l'armoire et en fit sortir les robes qui lui plaisaient. Elle les fit léviter en cercle autour d'elle pour qu'elle se rende compte de l'effet de chacune. Elles étaient toutes dans les tons sombres. Elle hésita entre la robe rouge sang ou la robe bleu roi. Puis elle se rappela qu'elle avait déjà porté la première durant son premier séjour au manoir.

La robe bleu roi resta sur place alors que les autres se rangèrent toutes seules dans l'armoire. Hermione l'enfila et alla s'asseoir devant la coiffeuse. Les doigts de l'elfe travaillèrent vite et efficacement. Elle était parée d'une coiffure très élégante. De petites broches en argent lui retenaient les cheveux vers l'arrière et laissaient retombés le reste en cascades de boucles sur sa nuque. Une paire de pendant en argent, ainsi qu'un collier aux formes gracieuses et stylées, vinrent compléter sa toilette. Alors que la petite créature s'emparait d'un pinceau et d'un pot de poudre, elle la congédia :

- Laissez-moi seule pour le moment, je me maquillerais moi-même.

- Comme il vous plaira, Mademoiselle. Je reviendrais vous chercher.

Elle fit une dernière révérence, le nez dans le tapis puis disparu dans un pop.

Hermione examina les différents produits mis à sa disposition. Elle opta pour un fard à paupière bleu foncé et bleu clair jouant les tons. Un coup de crayon noir suffit pour approfondir son regard. Un rouge à lèvre foncé rendait ses lèvres plus pulpeuses. Elle prit un flacon de parfum et s'en aspergea tout autour du cou. Il était fruité et sauvage à la fois. Parfait.

- Mademoiselle Hermione, il est l'heure de se rendre à la salle à manger.

- Bien, allons-y, répliqua-t-elle en se jetant un dernier regard dans le miroir.

Donc la suite pour bientôt ! Hermione va avoir droit à une belle surprise hé hé... « auteur sadique en action.. »

Vous savez tous ce qu'il vous reste à faire !


	23. quand la vengeance vient sonner à la por...

Cette fois j'ai fait fort, vous avez la suite qu'une petite semaine après la parution du prochain chapitre, mais je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir continuer, la rentrée est pour jeudi prochain et je me suis promis de me mettre sérieusement au boulot !

Réponse aux reviews, même si je n'en ai pas eu beaucoup cette fois, je comprend que les lecteurs décroches un peu vu le nombre limité de mes upades ! sorry !

Paprika star :Oui Hermione est tout à fait sadique, mais c'est normal vu que la potion fait remonter ses plus bas instincts, ceux qu'elle avait refoulé si on veut. Très bonnes questions, la suite te donnera des réponses, mais je ne suis pas encore sur du scénario final. Merci pour ta review !

Dragonia : je ne vois des reviews aussi direct que les tiennes souvent, sa me boost, ben voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te satisfera ! bye

Elissia : merci encore à toi de me suivre ! voilà la suite tu me dira ce que tu en pense !

Un merci tout spécial à ma chère Gaïa qui a corrigé mes quelques fautes de textes et pour ses commentaires...spéciaux et délirants !

Plus sa va, et plus cette fic devient sombre...et je sens que ce n'est pas prêt de s'arranger.

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 21 : quand la vengeance sonne à la porte.

La nappe qui couvrait la longue table de la salle à manger était argentée. Quelques motifs aux entrelacs compliqués et fins la rendaient encore plus élégante. Une riche vaisselle avait été disposé d'une manière des plus aristocratique. Les chandeliers avaient été allumé et diffusaient une douce lumière dans la pièce.

- Ah! Mon enfant, vous voici enfin. Nous n'attendions plus que vous pour nous mettre à table.

Hermione remarqua Lucius et son père qui venait de parler à l'autre bout de la pièce, devant la cheminée de pierre. Elle regarda le décor autour d'elle et s'adressa à une chaise en faisant une révérence exagérée.

- Je prie l'assemblée tout entière de pardonner mon retard.

Lucius réprima son éclat de rire dans une toux sèche. Décidément, cette jeune femme avait un tempérament courageux ou complètement inconscient. Les deux étaient valables. Le lord lança un regard d'avertissement vers son serviteur lui faisant comprendre muettement qu'il n'était pas à l'abris d'un autre châtiment.

Lucius n'abaissa pas les yeux vers le sol, un Malfoy ne plis jamais. Mais il n'était pas suicidaire non plus. Il détourna son regard vers la nouvelle arrivante. Un replis stratégique. Il s'avança vers elle et lui tendit courtoisement son bras.

- Les plaisanteries les plus courtes sont les meilleurs, mademoiselle.

Elle le toisa, lui et son bras sans bouger d'un pouce. C'était à la limite de l'impertinence. Le propriétaire des lieux bouilla de rage intérieur et allait se retirer quand elle consentit enfin à prendre son bras. Il avait beau faire une tête et demi de plus qu'elle, il se sentait rabaissé par ce bout de jeune femme. Mais il ne l'aurait jamais avoué à voix haute.

Elle étincelait dans sa longue robe bleu pailletée. Elle laissait voir son cou blanc comme la nacre et la vallée de ses seins. Sur ses bras tombaient des morceaux de tissu léger qui flottaient au moindre de ses mouvements. Le velours lui tombait à merveille sur ses hanches qu'elle ondulait à chaque pas. On eut dit qu'elle voulait le rendre fou. Mais il avait passé l'âge qu'on l'aguiche avec des atours grotesques comme un jeune premier. Cette péronnelle avait vraiment besoin qu'on la remette à sa place. Il y veillerait personnellement. Déjà, une ébauche de plan se tramait dans sa tête alors qu'il la conduisait à sa place.

Le dîner fut d'une longueur exaspérante, Hermione désespéra en voyant arrivée une jatte de mousse au chocolat. Elle avait l'impression que son estomac allait exploser, pourtant elle n'avait pas mangé énormément, mais le nombre incalculable de plat qui avait défilé sous ses yeux lui donnaient l'effet du contraire. Mais elle aimait trop le chocolat pour refuser son dessert favori. Ce choix la mettait en supplice, mais elle n'en montra rien. Son père et Lucius discutaient de différentes stratégies de quidditch qui la barbaient au plus au point. Elle était peut-être devenue ténébreuse mais elle avait gardé certains cotés de son fort caractère et les conversations rébarbatives la rebutaient toujours autant. Elle n'allait pas se forcer à les écouter. De toute manière elle avait décroché depuis le 5eme plat, une salade composée qui avait précédé trois plats de viande et de poissons.

- Vous avez raison mon lord, il va falloir y songer sérieusement, approuva Lucius.

- Hermione, ma chère, vous ne dites rien. Qu'en pensez-vous ? La questionna le lord sombre.

Elle releva la tête de sa coupe de mousse au chocolat et s'aperçut qu'ils la regardaient. Quoi, elle avait du chocolat autour de la bouche ? Non, apparemment, on lui avait demandé son avis, mais à propos de quoi. Un écho dans sa tête lui lança le mot quidditch. Ah, oui, ils parlaient de ça. Mais elle n'y connaissait rien. Bon, il fallait qu'elle la joue fine.

- A vrai dire, je ne suis pas une spécialiste en la matière, messieurs, je vous laisse le soin de débattre de ces choses entre vous. Si cela ne vous fait rien je vais me retirer. Un peu d'air frais ne me fera pas de mal. Nous ne nous reverrons peut-être pas demain matin, je dois partir tôt pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons à Poudlard.

Le lord sombre approuva d'un hochement de tête.

- Je vous souhaite le bonsoir, très chère. Que la nuit vous soit propice.

- Vous de même. Lucius, adieu.

- Adieu, jusqu'à la prochaine fois, Miss.

Il avait toujours une lueur de haine dans les yeux et avec le reflet des bougies sur ses prunelles, c'était terriblement sensuel. Un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle à manger. Elle se retrouva bientôt dans le parc si sombre et inquiétant de ses souvenirs.

Mais étrangement, il n'était plus si sombre que la dernière fois. Il n'était plus malveillant et angoissant. Il la mettait en transe, elle avait l'impression que les statues de pierre veillaient sur elle d'une certaine manière. L'endroit était vivant, la sombre végétation murmurait une douce litanie sur son passage. Une atmosphère de confiance et de protection l'entourait. Elle arriva près d'un bassin aux eaux ténébreuses où la lune jetaient ses doux rayons pales. Elle s'y pencha un moment et observa son reflet.

Au premier abord, elle y vit une jeune fille de 17 ans parée comme une princesse d'un autre temps. Quelques mèches de bruns s'étalaient sur son front. Sa bouche pulpeuse n'exprimait rien de particulier mais semblait être la tentatrice en personne. Oui, voilà ce qu'elle était, les pêchés les plus exquis mais aussi les plus destructeurs. C'était ce qu'elle était devenue, un espèce de fruit défendu, une beauté empoisonnée.

Elle ne savait pas si ce constat la rassurait ou la terrifiait. Elle ne se souvenait pas quand elle avait changé. Un enlèvement. Depuis quand sa vie s'était transformée. Une potion. Depuis quand jugeait-elle le coté obscur autrement. Une chambre. Depuis quand ses amis lui étaient devenus si pénible et puérile. Le désir. Depuis quand s'intéressait-elle aux mauvais garçons. L'odeur du sexe.

Elle observa cette fille à la surface de l'eau, cette femme qu'elle était devenue et qui lui semblait étrangère et pourtant si familière à la fois. Un souffle s'engouffra dans ses jupes et poursuivit sa course dans la mare, troublant l'eau en ondulation. La silhouette se troubla pour disparaître tout à fait, emportant ces mystères avec elles. Un cri d'oiseau la sortit de son état de transe. Elle se retourna et aperçut à une vingtaine de mètre d'elle, un corbeau noir comme le jais. Il avait un air sinistre. Ses plumes luisaient sous l'éclat de la lune. Il la scrutait de son regard noir de charbon. Il était en piteux était, comme s'il avait fait des kilomètres dans la tempête. En un instant, il prit son envol et s'éloigna dans le ciel d'encre.

Hermione esquissa un sourire moqueur en le voyant disparaître derrière la cime des arbres.

- On joue les nounous, maintenant professeur Snape ? Rassurez-vous, votre secret est bien gardé.

Puis elle ajouta comme si elle lui lançait un avertissement :

- Pour le moment.

Ses pas la ramenèrent devant le portrait, l'endroit où tout avait commencé, bien qu'elle en n'en fût pas consciente pour le moment. Une partie d'elle l'avait forcé à parcourir les sombres couloirs non pas vers sa chambre, mais vers la chambre. Pour l'instant elle n'était que devant le passage. Elle savait qu'elle allait monté, même si elle ne savait pourquoi. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle escalada les marches de pierres.

Arrivée en haut, elle stoppa un instant devant la grande porte en bois. Son cœur battait à la chamade. Elle tourna la poignée, poussa la porte doucement. Elle ne fit aucun bruit. Ses talons claquèrent sur le parquet. La chambre était restée la même, rien d'étonnant puisque son propriétaire était parti en même temps qu'elle et n'y était pas revenu. Pourtant la pièce ne dégagé pas la même chaleur qu'avant, l'atmosphère avait changé.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle s'aperçut que la porte vitrée était grande ouverte et qu'un vent glacial s'engouffrait dans la pièce. Elle avança prudemment à travers la salle, il n'y avait personne sur le balcon. Elle referma la porte, mais l'air ambiant était toujours glacial. Son sixième sens lui lançait des sonneries d'alarmes. Elle fronça les sourcils, c'est à ce moment qu'elle aperçut un bout de parchemin jauni sur le bureau.

Elle le prit et le lu, au mots qu'elle y découvrit ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur et d'effroi. Cette fois elle le sentit nettement. Elle n'était pas seule dans la pièce. Elle se retourna, mais pas assez vite, elle n'eut que le temps d'entre apercevoir l'éclat des cheveux blond avant de tomber inconsciente sous le sortilège de stupéfixion que l'autre personne lui avait lancé. Le parchemin qu'elle tenait encore un instant auparavant voleta un infime instant dans les airs et atterrit à coté de sa tête.

La lueur de la lune révélait les fines lettres tracées à l'encre verte :

J'étais sur que tu viendrais ici, je vais te faire payé pour ce que tu ma fait, ma belle sorcière.

A suivre...

Mouahahhhhahaha, je sais que je suissss sadiqueuhhhhh !!! laissez moi vos petits messages bons ou mauvais je m'en régale ! lol

Bye à vous tous mes lecteurs chéris !


End file.
